The First Drop
by ObviouslyElementary
Summary: Albus Dumbledore didn't feel like he was living at all, his plans destroyed by his family's situation and his responsibility over them as the eldest sibling. He just wished that something destroyed his fears of flying and allowed him to let go from his chains and leave to live at least a little. (My take on how Gellert and Albus met, fell in love and fell apart)
1. Introduction

Hogwarts was becoming more and more unbearable as the years went by. Life was becoming more and more unbearable. Hogwarts was pretty much like a second home, and it would have been great if it wasn't for the constant reminder that he should finish his studies as quickly as possible and go back home to care for his mother and sister. Every year, the reminder was the same, the questions were the same, the talk behind his back was the same, and he couldn't handle it anymore.

In his sixth year, things were becoming impossible to deal with.

He wondered how Aberforth could deal with it so easily.

"Albus, it is our family. Our sister. Our mother. It is our duty to care for them, and I love them enough not to question our responsibility" he explained one night, when the question was so loud in his head that Albus couldn't not ask. The answer, however, left him in even more peril. It was so obvious, but it weighted his heart, because for some reason, he couldn't see it like Abe did.

In his right mind, he thought the same. But when the rawest thoughts ran through his head, his mother and sister were nothing more than a chain holding him back. They were weights on his back, they were useless to his future plans, and those same plans would be impossible with the two holding him back because of duties and responsibilities.

But when those thoughts were filtered, he felt a bitter taste in his tongue, felt his eyes burning with guilt, and he would cower himself underneath his blankets inside his room, blaming himself for his lack of compassion.

They were his family. He had to love them above all. And yet, he felt like he loved his simplest dreams more than them.

That... was the worst weight he could carry. But no one could know. If anyone even suspected he wasn't one hundred percent devoted to his family, they could say things that could reach wrong ears and make their situation even worst. And Aberforth would never, ever forgive him.

Still, it was easier said than done. So, he kept himself quiet, closed off, and while Abe had many friends, eve had a girlfriend or another, he kept his relationships weak, made sure to not let anyone inside his head, and maintained his heart sealed behind locks with no keys, to be sure it would be reserved for his family and his family only.

Only holding his heart, he knew he would be able to do them some right, even if not all right.

Only like that he would be able to keep himself aware of everything he needed to do, not let himself wander too far into his own head.

Perhaps it made him miserable, but it was safe.

Having once more that argument with himself dead in the night, Albus wiped off the tears that wanted to fall and sniffled quietly as he turned to a side position on his bed. Sighing softly, he pulled the blanket from over him to between his arms, hugging it like a pillow and closing his eyes as he rested his head against the pillow. He was so tired of all those discussions with himself. He knew he would never win over his reason. His heart would never be free to fly, it would always be locked to the ground, and his powers kept out of his reach, so he wouldn't hurt anyone. So his fate wouldn't be like his father's.

And still using his energy to think over and over about those issues, Albus saw himself slowly drifting to sleep, with a last plead to the universe to give him a chance to live, just like he hadn't those sixteen years, and probably his whole life.

Just... something. Something.

Something to give him reason to go on that wasn't his pure good sense. Something that made life worth living.

And like that, he slept, with those thoughts burning in his mind.


	2. Ships A'sailing

In the next morning, the Gryffindor common room was a mess.

Albus rubbed his eyes, still half asleep, looking to his side as a second-year pushed him away as they ran down the stairs. As he approached the fire, he saw Aberforth talking excitedly with some of his friends, and everyone around seemed extremely excited for something. Albus approached the little group, beginning to do his hair into a long braid so it wouldn't become an even worst mess.

"Abe? What is happening?" he asked as he approached, and his brother and his friends looked up, one of them letting out a small laugh at the question, making Albus furrow his eyebrows.

"Brother, haven't you heard?" Abe asked excited, standing up and being followed by the rest of the group. "It isn't possible, you are always the first one to know about these things. You are a prefect!"

"I haven't heard of anything; besides you know I did not show up in the last prefect meeting. I was working for our mother" he said, furrowing his eyebrows even further. "What is happening Aberforth? Why is everyone so excited?"

"Albus... the Triwizard Tournament is this year" Abe's best friend said, tilting her head and smirking. "And, you know, they are accepting over five years this time"

"damn it" another boy said, shaking his head. "I hate being fourth year..."

"The... Triwizard Tournament?" Albus asked, his eyes widening, something burning inside his body. Was it...? "Are you sure? Oh, I should have known, we had one in my second year... oh... I really have been distracted, haven't I?"

"Yes, you have brother" Aberforth chuckled and tapped his shoulder affectionally. "Its fine honestly. I know how your tests are making you go crazy. That's the bad part of being an excellent student" he winked, and Albus smiled lightly.

"Also, the other schools arrive today" a girl added, and Albus looked at her. "Durmstrang and Beauxbatons! I've heard they have a little show for when they arrive. I'm so excited! I was going to be sent to Beauxbatons before my parents decided to come to England"

"All I know is that Durmstrang has a horrible reputation" a boy commented, shrugging. "Like, their students hurt each other, they learn curses and practice on other students... I wouldn't recommend staying close to anyone from there"

"Nah, it's probably just a bunch of talk to leave us scarred. I bet they are all very nice" Aberforth interrupted, before turning to Albus and leaving his friends to discuss about it. "Are you excited?"

"I... I am curious" Albus admitted, tilting his head. "I wouldn't say excited. Those tournaments are very... dangerous."

"So, you are not going to put your name in the goblet?" Aberforth asked, eyes wide, and Albus looked back at him, confused.

"Why did you ever think I would?"

"Well, you are always complaining how Hogwarts isn't a true challenge for your skills... and you are a very strong wizard. I just thought you would, just for the fun of it" he shrugged and smiled. "Besides, you're the only one in Hogwarts that has a chance of winning..."

"I... That's not true Abe, there are many people that would probably win if they volunteered" Albus frowned, and Abe shrugged, smirking at his brother. "Unlike you believe, I am not the best student in the school"

"Not what other people say, but sure" he shrugged. "I just wanted to see Hogwarts win. Specially if it was Gryffindor. Specially my brother. I would love to see my brother win the tournament. But whatever"

And just like that, he walked away, leaving Albus alone in the middle of the messy and filled up common room to think about what he had just heard.

Indeed, it would be a good test of his skills... and if he was a powerful as everyone thought, as he felt, he would win the tournament with no problem. Once again, something lit up inside him, and his head wondered back to the discussion he had last night with himself.

Maybe that was the universe talking, offering him a chance of something great.

Slowly, he turned back towards the stairs to go to his room and get changed from his sleep robes, letting his head wonder over the possibility.

Yes... perhaps putting his name in the goblet wouldn't be... so bad.

He was a sixth year, there wasn't much more he needed to learn, and he was powerful. He was intelligent. And he was brave. Yes. The tournament was made perfectly for someone like him.

Mindlessly grinning, he rushed to his room, with a new excitement in his heart, burning bright.

Maybe he couldn't fly free, but he could simulate it inside the castle, in a controlled environment.

Yes. He would do just that. He would compete for Hogwarts in the Triwizard Tournament.

"Grindewald, come closer child"

Gellert looked up from his book and stared at the principal, slowly standing up and closing the pages to accompany the man out of the main body of the ship. The other students were all talking between themselves, playing games or doing jinxes and hexes. Gellert had no time for such foolishness. He followed the principal to the deck, looking around at the water surrounding the ship, protected by a barrier of expert spells.

"Are we close?" he asked, the curiosity in his voice making the old wizard smirk and chuckle quietly.

"Yes, we are arriving. That was why I called you. Didn't you request to see our arrival?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, and Gellert grinned, a spark in his face as he approached the edge of the deck, looking around at the dark waters around them. Hogwarts. One of the biggest schools of all time. How long had him wondered how its floors felt beneath someone's feet. The power of four of the biggest wizards of the world surrounding the castle. His heart was racing with excitement. "Are you enjoying yourself, Gellert?"

"You have no idea, professor" he whispered, just as the ship made its rising motion, and he held tight onto the wood, laughing to himself as the water broke away around them to give place to the air above the surface. And as the ship turned back to its horizontal position, Gellert let go from the support and walked forward, jumping over the edge and holding onto the ropes, feeling the air hitting his skin and messing up his hair.

Far away, but closer than ever, Hogwarts stood in all its glory, and Gellert breathed in its fantastic air, chest filling up with a burning sensation. His destiny, he knew, was in there somewhere.

He had seen it before, in his visons. He had seen the castle, its corridors, the lake and piercing blue eyes that followed him everywhere behind a pair of glasses and long, soft red hairs.

Whoever his dreams were showing to him, they were inside the castle, awaiting.

And Gellert was ready to face this new challenge.

Hogwarts.

The Triwizard Tournament.

And whoever was waiting for his arrival.


	3. Schools Arrival

All houses gathered outside by the lake to watch the arrival of the other two greatest schools of wizardry in the world. And Albus was just in the middle of the crowd, close to his brother but not close enough to bother, just keeping his excited eyes in the horizon. At any moment now the Durmstrang ship would rise from the depths of the lake and rise, proud and almighty. And then, the carriages with flying horses would bring the girls from Beauxbatons, with all their grace and wonderfulness. Albus had only heard of the magnificence of those schools, never studying about them or reading their books.

Still, it was bound to be an impressing visual.

And just as described before by some Gryffindor students, the ship rose from deep within the black waters of the Hogwarts lake, and sent water flying all around it as the water bubble that covered the deck of the ship dissipated in a harsh wind blow that almost made the Hogwarts students fall back. Even Albus had to lean against a close-by tree to keep his balance. But the sight itself was impressive. The ship, wonderful, all in dark wood with beautiful golden details showed off the wealth of the school it belonged to, and it showed its pride well, the symbol carved in gold on both sides of the ship.

And after ascending, it regained a horizontal position and began to drift slowly towards the shore.

As it did, it was the Beauxbatons' time to shine. From above the clouds, the neigh of their horses could be heard, calling attention to their arrival. All Hogwarts students' heads moved upwards towards the direction of the noises, and their watched in bewilderment as carriages after carriages came flying down the clouds, poking holes in the fluffy skies and showing their beauty with their silver ornaments in the white carts. And from inside, the girls waved their wands, making small blue petals fall over the students below.

A single petal even made its way to Albus, falling right over his nose and becoming a little twirl of glittery magic upon touch. He smiled, amazed, and looked back up just to see the ship arriving to the harbour and the carriages coming to a stop on the ground.

Slowly, the students began to come out of their respective transportation vehicles, and their headmasters came right in front, heading for a meeting with Hogwarts' headmaster. Albus just stared at them in amusement, wondering how could a woman be so tall and a man, so tiny. Side by side, the three headmasters looked more like muggle toys, so different they were. The Beauxbatons headmistress was at least two and a half meters tall. The Durmstrang headmaster, on the other hand, was smaller than Aberforth, which was saying a lot since he hadn't hit puberty yet. And he looked so grumpy too!

Albus was enjoying himself way too much with this new experience. But unlike in his second year, when he had way too little practise and knowledge of the importance of talking to other people, watching tournaments and engaging into activities, this time he was thrilled to know more about the other two schools. This encounter, he felt in his heart, would change his destiny forever.

And if he was lucky enough, he would become a champion for Hogwarts, and the champion of the tournament by the end of the year.

Perhaps he could even get new friends from across the world, and finally learn one thing or another from the places he could never visit.

After a quick greeting between the headmasters and students, they were all guided towards the great hall, where they would feast for the arrival of the two schools, and then they would make a quick show, followed by Hogwarts' choir group, and then they would all be relocated for specific rooms for this very occasion.

As he walked, Albus noticed a group of girls discussing amongst themselves about which one of the Durmstrang students were the most handsome. They pointed and giggled, watching as the boys from the northern school walked past them, their heavy coats hanging low on their arms due to the elevated temperatures of England. Each one of them also carried a wooden stick alike their headmaster's, and Albus wondered if it was part of the uniform, or if it was only used for events like this.

On his other side, a group of boys bragged about how they would invite the Beauxbatons girls for the prom, and how they would obviously say yes to their charms. He watched as they winked to a few of the girls passing by, and they responded accordingly: ignoring them completely and raising their heads up, to assert their ground, like proud birds, the tail of their blue dresses drifting over the ground. They indeed were very graceful and pretty, and sure of their high status and pride.

Albus found it very amusing that both schools were so worried about stereotypes while Hogwarts had all types of students. They even had different houses, unlike the other two schools. The only thing uniting all Hogwarts students were their uniforms, nothing like a practiced walk or a wooden stick that hit the ground precisely when commanded.

"Albus! Come along!" he heard someone say, suddenly, and turned his attention forward, to where Aberforth was waving his hand and calling him over. His friends were long gone into the crowd, but the younger Dumbledore made sure to wait for his older brother.

"You should be with your friends. You won't get a good spot for the show if you stick around waiting for your distracted brother" Albus said fondly as he approached, but walked with Abe towards the main hall. Abe simply shrugged, and pulled Albus by the robe, finding them a perfect spot for the show.

"See? With only two is easier to find a little room" Aberforth winked and Albus chuckled softly, nodding and sitting comfortably on the bench, awaiting. As soon as all Hogwarts students had settled down on their house's tables, the headmaster stood from his chair and walked forward, welcoming the other two schools and presenting their headmasters, who sat on the chairs next to his. The students, however, were nowhere to be seen.

"And now, the students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will grace our dinner with a short presentation that I hope you all enjoy" the headmaster completed his speech, before returning to his spot and sitting down. With a wave of his wand, the main doors opened, and in the air, the sound of a sweet melody and birds chirping filled up the hall.

"They really have a show" Aberforth whispered next to Albus, who nodded as dumbfounded as him. The two Dumbledores watched in amazement as the beautiful girls made their way inside the hall, waving their wands and forming a beautiful glittering silk-like strip of fabric. As they waved their wands, the stripes moved along, and together with each one of their dance moves, it conducted a dance of its own, filling the room with a beautiful blue colour and a sweet scent of plums.

"It's the prettiest thing I've ever seen" Aberforth whispered suddenly, and Albus could only nod, eyes fixated on the magic around him. He almost missed the wink a third year girl sent to his brother, but he surely didn't miss the blush on his cheeks and the small smile curving on his face.

And as quickly as it began, it was gone. The room filled up with applause, and the girls all bowed as a thank you, waving their wands and making their stripes disappear in thin air. Then, they were relocated to their places next to the Hufflepuff table, to watch the presentation of the Dursmtrang boys.

And thus, Albus' and Aberforth's attention returned to the main hall's door.

The Durmstrang boys had a completely opposite style to the Beauxbatons girls. They walked inside to the beat of a drum, and slammed their wooden sticks on the ground to each beat, sparks flying out at every strike. They also let out groans and noises at some points to fit in with the music, before they took their sticks out of the ground and waved them around in manoeuvres that Albus would never even dream of learning.

Two by two the boys walked forward, making a few jumps and tricks during the walk to the front of the hall, and smirking to some girls every now and then that seemed interested in more than just the music and the amazing skills they had.

And then, the last two came, jumping from the door forward in an areal twist that left Aberforth with his mouth agape. They made a new twist, now leaning on the sticks, and then groaned loudly in time with the song, slamming their sticks on the ground and provoking an immense amount of sparks, that all united and flew upward like a dragon.

When that happened, they were right next to Albus and Aberforth, and as they rose their heads, Albus found his eyes stuck on the boy's in front of him.

The world seemed to go slow for a bit. It almost froze to a complete stop.

One of his eyes icy blue; the other, warm brown. The red from the sparks reflected beautifully into his irises, and Albus felt the air disappear from his lungs for a second or so, as those piercing eyes struck right into his soul.

And then the moment passed, and the boy turned his face away, walking forward to meet his friends in the front of the hall, all while Albus followed his every movement, despite of his brother constantly saying something.

It wasn't until they were relocated to the Slytherin table that Albus finally snapped out of it, looking at his brother and chuckling weakly at something he said.

But his mind was a few meters away from his body.

As the Hogwarts choir began singing, Gellert finally allowed himself to sit down, going as far as sitting closer to the edge of the table as possible, unwilling to talk to anyone that wasn't from his school before dinner.

"That was quite the presentation, Gellert. I think we are doing better and better each year" his friend and presentation partner Gunni said, poking him on the arm with his elbow, but Gellert didn't really feel like talking. He nodded and agreed with a light hum, but his friends quickly noticed he wasn't up for much.

"What's gotten into you Grindelwald? Cat's got your tongue?" another boy asked, clearly mocking him, and his friends all chuckled along, while Gellert slowly turned his face to the boy, cold eyes seeming to turn even colder.

"You should watch yours before I cut it out" he replied, to which all around him turned quiet. He looked back forward, and located the table with the red-wearing students. "The reds in Hogwarts are what again?"

"Gryffins, I believe. That's what I've heard" Sindri, another one of his friends, said over a piece of turkey he was eating. "Why do you want to know?"

"I think I found them" Gellert responded, quietly, and leaned closer to his friends, eyeing them both. "Or, at least, their family members."

"Them who?" Gunni asked, confused, and Gellert growled.

"The person in my dreams! The one with blue eyes, red hair, glasses and the amount of knowledge I need to fulfil my destiny"

Gunni and Sindri stared at him for a while before them both chuckled and shook their heads.

"You're insane Gellert. You're not a seer, and even if you were, what are the odds?" Sindri asked, chuckling to himself as he ate another bite of his turkey leg. But Gellert refused to answer, rolling his eyes and turning their attention back to the Gryffin's table.

He had seen them. Staring at him at the time of the presentation.

Two students with the purest blue eyes and longest red hairs he had ever seen. And one of them, the eldest, had looked at him straight in the eyes, like a deer in the spotlight.

He needed to find them, ask them what they knew.

He knew he had to.


	4. Prefects' Room

After the short presentations of all schools (including Hogwarts dreadful choir group) and the long dinner, the headmaster gave the students a little bit of time to talk and regroup before he stood, walking forward and calling the attention of all in the hall for himself by tapping his wand to his glass of wine.

"Ladies, gentlemen, wizards and witches of all ages. It is time for the showcase of this year's tournament prize and selector" he said, walking around the large teachers table and heading forward. As he did, the hall doors opened, and the janitor pushed a big support with a long white blanket covering its contents. It was no surprise to anyone, everyone knew exactly what laid beneath the blanket, but the excitement still ran fiery inside the student's bodies. As it reached the front, the janitor stopped the cart, and the headmaster smiled, nodding that he stood to the side before taking out his wand.

"As it is known" the headmaster continued "the Triwizard Tournament will be housed here, in Hogwarts this very year. It is a dangerous and difficult tournament, made only for those that wish to gain eternal glory and are brave enough to face all types of adversities. And as it is also known, the prize for the achievement of winning the Triwizard Tournament is none other than the Goblet of Fire itself.

"The Goblet of fire is a magical object of deep power. Every four years, a new one is confectioned from scratch, and it is unique to that tournament alone. Students from their fifth to seventh years are allowed to put their names in the Goblet, but with responsibility" he stopped, and gave the hall a deep, meaningful look "for if you are chosen to be the champion of your school, you cannot turn the offer down. The Goblet will choose the wizard or witch it finds more fit to the job. However, the dangers in these types of tournaments is grand. Only, and I repeat, only put your names into the Goblet if you are sure you can succeed in the most cruel and harsh situations.

"Now, with all of that asserted, I must say only one more thing. You all will have a week to think it all over. A week to put your names inside the Goblet. At the same time seven days from now, we will be receiving the names of our champions, and the tournament will begin" he finished, and smiled, lifting his wand. "And now, the Goblet of Fire!"

With a wave of his wand, the white blanket went flying to the side, showing off the beauty that was beneath. On that particular year, the Goblet was full metal, adorned with vines and flowers all around it. Its fire was purple, and its base was gold, with little freckles of diamonds to finish it off. It was beautiful. Beautiful indeed. And Albus felt his heart race just looking at it.

But suddenly, the weight of the words coming from his headmaster came crashing down on him.

It was dangerous. So, so dangerous, to participate in a tournament such as this. Although it had always been his dream, to prove himself worth something spectacular, doing a nonsense such as this one would cost him greatly. First, because if he didn't succeed in winning the tournament, he would never be remembered as the champion would. Second, because he could not be deemed worthy by the Goblet in the first place. And third, he could get seriously injured in tests such as these.

And if he did, what about Aberforth? His mother? Ariana? Who would care for them if he got sick, or hurt, or even worst, killed?

These tournaments were no joke, and while rarely someone died in the process, there had been accidents before. Albus couldn't really take that risk, could he? No matter how much his heart ached for it, his mind kept it at bay. No, he wouldn't put his name in the Goblet. Or at least, he would wait the last day to do so. He would think about it over and over again, be sure he was able to do it, to win the tournament, and then he would decide.

"I wish I could put my name in it" Aberforth said suddenly, taking Albus off his thoughts and making him turn to face his brother. "Imagine how incredible it must feel like, to actually use magic without restrictions! To fight for your life in different scenarios? Oh, I could only wish I was in the fifth year… Although I'm happy you're taking part in it Alb, even if you don't get into it"

Albus looked at his brother, at his excitement and his belief that Albus would actually take part in the tournament. That he would even win. Truly wonderous thoughts of a foolish boy such as his brother. Still, it warmed up his heart.

"I don't think I will put my name in it" he said, instead, noticing right away his brother's happiness disappearing from his expression.

"W… What? Albus what are you saying, you were so excited for it this morning! Didn't you want an opportunity to prove your worth?" Aberforth asked, staring at Albus with wide, lost deer eyes.

"Yes, but these tournaments are dangerous Abe" he answered, as calmly as he could. "First of all, I could put my name and not be chosen. Then, I could be chosen and lose, which would grant me no glory. And in the worst scenario, I could get chosen and get seriously hurt or even die. I know it isn't common but it happens every now and then. And if I died or got seriously injured, then who would care for you, mom and Ariana? I can't put my name in the Goblet. I have too much to lose"

Aberforth stared at him for a long time, his upset face going to incredulous and then to a deep realization before he smiled and poked Albus' arm, which was the last reaction he was expecting from his younger brother.

"Albus, don't be so grumpy. You sound like a 150 year old man with the problems of the world over your shoulders. Don't worry about me, or mom, or Ari. Have fun at least once! I know that's what you really want. And that is what will really happen. You will have a lot of fun if you get chosen to be the champion for Hogwarts. And Hogwarts will have a chance to win. You know in the last 20 years Hogwarts hasn't won a single tournament?" Aberforth said, his excitement coming back, and to prove his point he nodded to the Goblet, making Albus follow his movement. "That would be a great prize to show Ari when we return home next summer. She will love it"

Albus swallowed thickly, the image of his little sister grinning and clapping towards the goblet over his shoulders filling him up with a warm feeling. He let a smile creep up his mouth, but soon shook it off and sighed.

"I will think about it during this week. Now, go find your friends and up to the tower. I have prefect things to do" Albus said, resigned, and stood up, ruffling Aberforth's hair and heading out of the main hall just as many students did. Aberforth stayed behind, to find his friends, while Albus went all the way up to the Gryffindor's prefect room, where he would finish up the files of the first year students and then finally go to bed.

The words his brother had said, the words the headmaster had said, everything the Goblet represented, all of it continued to hammer inside his head as he looked for a solution to everything he was pondering.

It was harder than he thought, being a champion.

When dinner officially finished (although many Hogwarts students had already left to their dorms by that time), the headmasters of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang walked to their schools, warning them that the Beauxbatons ladies would reside in the Hufflepuff headquarters, since it was the biggest in size and the one with most amount of girls, while the Durmstrang would reside with the Slytherins, for the biggest amount of men in the house and also because it was the house with least students.

Because of that, two seventh year prefects of each house stayed to guide the students towards their dorms, and silently, they all left the main hall, being lead towards the direction of the Hufflepuff and Slytherin dorm rooms.

Gellert, however, had the interest in another house entirely.

Sly as he always was, he drifted away from the Durmstrang group without being noticed and walked towards another hallway, following two girls with blue vests. As they reached a somewhat empty hallway, he approached them and touched their shoulders, trying to call as little attention possible. They turned around, surprised to see him there, and smiled politely.

"Hello. How can we help you?" one of the asked, both seeming extremely sympathetic. Gellert found that to be a good thing, considering he was probably transposing some type of rule at that very instant. Smiling right back, wooer as ever, he nodded.

"Hello ladies. Sorry for bothering you in such a festive night, but I was wondering where the Gryffin's dorm room was located" he said, ever so politely, and they chuckled behind their hands.

"Gryffindor, you mean" the other corrected, not trying to be rude.

"Yes exactly. I'm sorry, I do not know a lot of Hogwarts" he apologized. "However, in my first year, I met a Gryffindor student through the Triwizard Tournament and I wanted to go over to their dorm and check. Could you ladies show me the way?"

"Well honestly we can but it would be of no use" the first said, shrugging her shoulders. "The Gryffindors have a password to enter their dorm room. We do not know this password. So we can't give you access to the room itself"

"Yes but the prefects know" the second girl added, shifting her eyes from her friend to Gellert. "We can take you to the Gryffindor's prefect room and you can explain your situation. I don't think they would mind, and even if they did, they would just send your back to your dorm. Its down in the Slytherin's, right?"

"Yes, yes it is" Gellert nodded, content. "Could you two lead me to the prefects then? I could explain everything to them"

"For sure, come along" they said, and took Gellert back to the main stairs, leading him towards the Gryffindor's prefects' room. Everything was going easier than he expected. With his description he wouldn't even need a name. He had seen the boys in the main hall, there was no way he would fail to find at least one of them. And once he had, he would just have to talk to them, and figure out if they had another sibling, a cousin, or if the person in his dreams was one of them.

After around twenty minutes of walking and going up and down moving stairs (honestly who had built that castle?! That was so not useful for when someone was in a hurry), they reached a large wooden door, with the words 'Prefects Only' carved in gold. The girls knocked, and a small eyehole appeared on the door.

"Yes?" a deep voice asked, and the girls smiled.

"Sorry, we have a Durmstrang student that would like to meet his Gryffindor friend. Could you help him? We are on our way to the Ravenclaw dorm"

The voice stayed silent and after a second, the eyehole disappeared and a girl opened the door, sighing loudly, her bright blue hair calling Gellert's immediate attention.

"Sure we can help, get in. You two, go to bed. It's almost time" she said, opening the door further to let Gellert inside. The girls said goodbye and he responded with a wave before walking in and following the girl that couldn't be much older than himself. "isn't it a bit late to come looking for a friend?"

"I just thought now was as good as any time" he shrugged, following her through a waiting room and into another room, with the number 6 on it. Sixth year then.

"I suppose, what is your friend's name and year?" she asked as soon as they entered this new room. As they did, Gellert was sure luck was on his side. His eyes drifted to the side, to the other desk and chair in the room, and he stopped in his tracks, staring. "Oh, Albus, we have a guest"

"A guest?" the boy responded from the desk, and his head moved up from the formulary he was reading, eyes meeting Gellert's just like in the middle of the presentation, freezing for a moment and just… staring. Silently at each other.

Blue eyes. Red hair tied up in a neat braid. Fair skin. Glasses. Freckles. It had to be someone related to him.

Albus was his name.

And he was a sixth year Gryffindor prefect.

Gellert's life couldn't become any easier than this.


	5. A Destined Encounter

"Albus, we have a guest"

From the paperwork, his eyes moved up, towards the possible guest they were receiving so late at night. As he did, his eyes met with the ones from earlier, the ones he had seen before during the Durmstrang presentation, and those eyes met his back, staring at him just as deeply as he stared back.

The two of them stayed silent, until Serena turned back towards Albus, finding his silence strange. He shook his head just a bit and stood up, sending the Durmstrang student a small smile.

"Hello. How can we help you?" he asked, walking around his desk and approaching both the boy and Serena.

"He says he wants to find a Gryffindor's friend of his" she explained, as Albus kept his eyes on the boy in front of him, and the boy did the same, the smile a little more clear now. "Just tell us the year and name and we can go call them for you"

"Actually I don't quite remember his name..." the boy said, looking back at Serena, for the first time looking away from Albus. "In reality I... I think I will take your advice. I probably should be going, after all, I don't want to go against the rules of the school by being out of bed too late"

"But you already came all the way here" she replied, annoyed, and sighed. "Fine, fine. You can come back tomorrow, maybe you will find him through the halls. Do you at least know his year? I could give you a schedule for the classes the years normally take"

"I believe he is in the fifth year" he said, and Serena hummed, beginning to write down the classes of the fifth years. Soon, she handed him the parchment and nodded.

"Most fifth years in Hogwarts do these classes. Make sure to look for him tomorrow, and if you can't find him, return to us" she said, always politely, and the Durmstrang boy took the paper, nodding quickly.

"Excuse me, what is your name?" Albus asked suddenly, and the boy turned to him.

"Gellert Grindelwald"

"Pleasure. She is Serena Hochman and I am Albus Dumbledore, if you ever need anything" he said, because for some reason he didn't want the boy to go just yet. The boy smiled and gave him a little nod. "You can go now, I hope you find your friend"

"Actually…" Gellert said, looking back at the entrance door and furrowing his eyebrows "I lost myself from my group and never got to actually… go to the Slytherin chambers. I don't know the way there and this school is awfully confusing"

"Albus, please" Serena said, already knowing what the boy would request, and Albus looked at her, amused. "I have so much stuff to do"

"Of course" he answered, smiling towards her. "As if I didn't. But sure, it will be better if I go. Specially to Slytherin dorms. I will be back as soon as possible"

"Don't worry about it. I will finish it up here, when you return go to the tower" she replied, before she looked at the Durmstrang boy and smiled. "Albus will take you there. Have a good night Gellert"

"You too miss Hochman" he answered, politely, and she chuckled.

"Serena is fine. See you later" she waved, and Albus smiled, nodding for Gellert to follow him out of the prefects room. Gellert followed, silently, and put the parchment inside his pocket as they walked to the hallway outside.

"Mister Grindelwald-" Albus began, amused, but the boy cut him off.

"Call me Gellert"

"Well then. Gellert" he started again, turning to face the boy once the door closed. He looked right back, silent. "You don't really have any Gryffindor friend, do you?"

Gellert's eyes widened just a slight bit before he snorted quietly and shrugged.

"Is it that obvious? No, I don't have any friends here at Hogwarts. Not yet, at least" he said, smirking a bit, and Albus nodded, intrigued.

"What year are you on Gellert? Fourth?"

"Fifth. But on Durmstrang we go up to the eighth year, unlike Hogwarts. I still have a long way to go."

"indeed you do" Albus nodded, and began walking, with the fifth year right behind him, eyeing everything with a wonderous look that Albus hadn't seen in a long time. "So tell me, what was the real reason for you to come to the Gryffindor's prefect room in the first place?"

"Well, I was looking for someone" he admitted, and Albus looked at him curiously. Gellert looked back, and shrugged, a small curve on his lips. "I saw them wearing red clothes and when I asked the girls in blue, they said red was Gryffindor and if I should go anywhere to find a Gryffindor person, would be in the prefects' room"

"They weren't wrong. However, you didn't ask for anyone" Albus continued his enquiries. "Which tells me that you either gave up, or you already found who you were looking for"

"It could be one or the other. Or I was lying since the beginning and wanted the access to the Gryffindor tower for another reason entirely" was the response the Durmstrang boy gave him, and Albus became even more curious, turning to look at him and only receiving a sly smirk in return. "Something wrong?"

"You Durmstrang boys hold your reputation" Albus said, chuckling to himself and stopping to wait for a flight of stairs. Gellert stopped next to him, staring ahead like he was. "You would all be good Slytherins. Cunning and mysterious"

"Who told you I was cunning?" Gellert asked, sounding playfully offended, and Albus chuckled. "In all honesty, most of Durmstrang boys are stupid, that's the truth. It is no wonder why I am one of the best students in the whole school and am only in the fifth year. They have everything handed to them, so they don't have to think. They just have to do. And when one of us thinks, the teachers take us as brilliant"

"That doesn't sound very challenging" Albus said, walking forward as the stairs stopped, and Gellert followed, both of them looking at each other. Gellert shrugged, tapping the stone handle as they walked down.

"It isn't. Not in an intellectual level at least."

"I've heard you have constant battles. That teachers encourage students to use spells on others. That you train curses on each other"

"Well, yes" they stayed silent for a moment, and Albus wondered how it would be like, to constantly be in alert inside your own school. "But that is the thing. In Durmstrang we learn how to actually do magic. I've heard Hogwarts is the best theorical school of all continent, but also that you are not allowed to test your skills in anything other than puppets or trained personal. That is no way of training the true potential of a spell"

"Hogwarts doesn't like getting students hurt"

"Sometimes you have to do things you don't like for progress to be achieved"

Albus looked at Gellert, his heart skipping a beat for some reason. Gellert looked back at him, his different coloured eyes making it seem like he was the most balanced creature in the whole universe. It was quite breath-taking, how one of his eyes could be so warm and inviting, and the other so cold and distant.

And then suddenly, there was a hand over his arm and Albus stopped, frowning and looking forward to see he was about to step over the edge of the moving stair.

"Thank you" he breathed out, leaning backwards and staring at the hand still on his arm. Gellert slowly removed it, and chuckled, tilting his head.

"I know my eyes are fascinating but please, don't kill yourself over them"

Albus saw the small smile on the boy's mouth and felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment, making him look away immediately, searching for the stair's base so they could get out and follow the path to the dungeons.

After a moment of silence, as they began walking again, Albus let the embarrassment go, and looked back at Gellert, who once more seemed distracted with the walls and the paintings around the hall.

"What were you really doing in the prefects' room?" he asked, a little more serious now.

Gellert looked back at him, from the corner of his eyes, and then looked back at the walls.

"I was looking for someone"

"Which someone? A friend? A teacher? Someone you know?"

"Someone I've heard about. Dreamt about"

"You've dreamt about someone from Hogwarts?"

Gellert stopped and looked at him, blinking slowly and keeping his face expressionless. Albus stopped as well and looked back, waiting for an answer.

However, he did not receive one.

"Why did you stare at me so intensely during the presentation?"

Albus was extremely caught out of guard by that question, his heart racing once more and his skin prickling with shame, although he wasn't sure of what exactly.

He had just been… drawn to the boy, that wasn't something strange or wrong, his magic was just fascinating, and he was the last one in his group, so the attention would be focused on him anyway.

And for the why they locked eyes… that wasn't only his fault. It was the boy's too.

"I… don't know" he answered, sincerely, and looked away, towards the hallway they should follow to reach the dungeons. "We should walk faster, it is almost time for bed"

"Dumbledore?"

"Call me Albus"

"Albus…" Gellert approached, and Albus only knew that because he could hear his steps coming closer. "May I ask something of you?"

"… of course" he nodded, but remained his eyes facing the hallway. Gellert, however, walked around him and stood in front of him, eye to eye. Even if they were one year apart from each other, Gellert was the exact size to stare at him without looking up or down. The simple presence of this strange, unknown boy already made Albus' stomach turn. It was almost as if he represented constant danger. It was something Albus had never felt before in his entire life.

It was intoxicating, and strangely pleasant.

"I know they will assign us someone to show the castle, but just in case they don't or I don't adapt, could you show me around?"

Albus looked at him surprised, and all the twisting in his stomach seemed to stop.

"You want me to show you around? To be your companion during the time you're staying?"

"Well, yes"

"Oh Gellert" Albus chuckled, shaking his head and fixing his glasses, before crossing his arms. "Believe me, Gellert, you do not want to walk around with me"

"Why not? You are the Gryffindor prefect, one year older than me, and seems to know a lot about the school" he said, smiling towards Albus. "I think you would be the perfect companion. Besides, I doubt I would do so well with a Slytherin"

"Gellert, trust me. If you stick around me, you will get no friends. I am not… very sociable, I like staying in my room and in the library, and I have so many things to do that I wouldn't have time to show you anything at all" Albus insisted, shaking his head, but Gellert moved closer.

"Please? I don't want to make a lot of friends. Only a handful of actual good friends. And even if it is just you, I am pretty much like you. No friends, studying all the time… Honestly I just don't want to be around someone that will actively try to show me everything. I just want to study and relax"

"I… I will think about it" Albus said, but Gellert smiled as if he had said yes already. "try out with the companion they will give you. If you don't adapt, you can come look for me"

"Alright" he agreed, and then nodded to the hallway. "Lead the way please"

And Albus did, wondering what he had said that was good enough for a boy like Gellert to want to stick around him.

Honestly, he had no clue.

Upon reaching the dungeons, Albus showed him the correct door and left him to return to the Gryffindor dorm room, while Gellert, stared at him walking away, an amused smile on his face. As soon as Albus disappeared into the shadows, Gellert smirked widely and laughed, rubbing his eyes and entering the dorm room.

Everyone was gathered around close to the fireplace, and no one noticed him entering or sitting down by the edge of the group. They were explaining something about the rules of the castle, but nothing Gellert was really interested in.

What he was interested in was in the fact that he had found the boy that resembled the person from his dreams, and he had easily convinced him of being his friend.

For Gellert it was obvious that he was lonely, and also that he was one of the best students in Hogwarts. Gellert knew how to read people like reading a children's book, and with this Albus Dumbledore was no different. From the way he had stared at him during the presentation, to his surprise at his arrival in the prefect's room, to the way he acted around Gellert, he already knew befriending him would be easy.

He was lonely, unhappy and intelligent. He had no friends and didn't really try to make any. He was the exact target Gellert was hoping to find, and better yet, he was so alike the person in his dreams that Gellert could swear it was him. But as he wasn't sure just yet, he would leave the information of whom he saw in his dreams to himself a little longer.

Now, he just had to convince Albus he wasn't adapting to the Slytherins and keep himself around him all the time, to find out more things about him and his family that could reveal who was the person in Gellert's dream and how he could get them to unite with him for the confection of his plan.

Perhaps he was a little obsessed, but he couldn't deny the connection he felt whenever their eyes locked into each other's. It was almost as if destiny lined up their lives for them to meet at that exact moment.

And Gellert Grindelwald was not one to play with destiny.


	6. Companions

In the next day, Albus left off to do everything he did in normal school days. He woke up, changed, and left early to the prefect's rooms, wanting to organize some of the papers he had left the last night over his desk. He did so until it was time for his first class of the day and school year. He had never even thought about taking Astrology until the beginning of that very year, but for some reason, something attracted him to it during his vacations, and now it was the best opportunity he would have to learn how to read the magic signs of nature.

He sat down with the rest of the students for the advanced class of Astrology (since in their third year it was an obligatory subject) which weren't more than 10 students besides himself, and he made sure to seat alone, never really enjoying the company of too many people during his classes.

After he sat and made himself comfortable, a group of girls from Beauxbatons came inside and found themselves a seat. One of them was the girl that had left the headmistress' car with her. Probably the best student in the school. She had black hair, dark skin, and the nicest shade of brown eyes Albus had ever seen. Her skin seemed smooth as a peach, and she seemed to keep attention on everything surrounding herself.

Including Albus, that was.

The rest of the girls were talking loudly to themselves, even including some of the Hogwarts students in their conversation, but the girl seemed to have her eyes fixated upon him. And at a moment when their sights collided, he felt a strange feeling of familiarity, and her eyes glistened gold for a very brief moment.

Albus wondered if it was some type of spell she was casting over him, but he felt nothing, so he simply looked away and decided to distract himself over some paintings on the wall while his embarrassment drifted away.

Lucky for him, the teacher did not take long, and as she entered, she sent textbooks flying in the air, one to each student. Albus grabbed his as it came flying by, and opened at the page she indicated, humming at the title of the section: "The Secrets of Teacups and more". Generalist, but curious. Not exactly the type of title that would catch his eyes, but then again, he was in this class for a reason.

The lesson began and he kept his attention focused on the teacher, doing exactly as she commended and slowly, but surely, getting the hang of how to read teacups. At least, he could read his own. And then, she decided it was time to partner up, and exchange cups, and thus, as fate seemed to command, the Beauxbatons girl came towards him with a certainty that even left Albus uneasy, and sat in front of him, her cup of tea in hand.

The professor waited until everyone had found a partner and instructed for them to ask a few questions to know each other a little better, and only then exchange teacups.

The girl, however, handed him her glass immediately.

"Lets read it first. Then we talk" she said, and her voice was smooth and harmonic to his ears. However, the way she spoke kept making him uneasy and awkward. So he simply nodded and handed her his cup, before taking hers and looking down at his book.

Right. Albus moved his eyes slowly through the pages, looking back at the cup every now and then to compare the formats from the dreg and the pictures. Truly reading dregs in teacups was not as easy as he had initially thought, but eventually he found something that seemed correct.

"I read" he began, still looking towards the book, but by his peripheral vision he could see she had stopped fumbling with his cup "that you will receive an unexpected calling very soon… it will bring you great excitement, and sorrow, but most of all, it will put you into horrible danger…" he said, looking up at her as he finished reading. "Or… uh… I could be wrong"

"Yours told me your destiny is about to change, and that someone in your path will give you great memories but will also hurt you very deeply" she responded almost immediately, handing him his cup and taking her own. "Or I could be wrong"

"Something tells me you know you are not" Albus said, a little taken off by her apathetic voice tone, but she simply put her glass down and lifted her hand for a shake.

"Jeanne. Jeanne Couture" she said, after he hesitantly took her hand. "Seventh year in Beauxbatons"

"Albus… Albus Dumbledore, sixth year in Hogwarts" he said, just like her, as they shook hands. "Do I… know you from somewhere?"

"Did you feel a familiar feeling when you looked at me?" she asked, and he nodded, very slowly. "It is probably because we are alike in some way"

"Do you know what way?" Albus asked, and Jeanne simply let her mouth curl up into a sly smile.

"Perhaps we will find out later" was her response, before she stood up and took her cup, walking away quickly. Albus watched her, confused, and for a moment or two he honestly thought that perhaps that boy, the one from the prior night, had somehow made a Polyjuice potion and was simply talking to him over this girl. But then, he remember that Polyjuice didn't alter voice and simply shook his head, pushing the thought aside.

Even if the boy was the best at Durmstrang, there was no reason for him to do something like this, was there?

The question was left inside Albus' head for later analyses, and he turned back to his book, wanting to check if Jeanne's predictions were correct.

After looking through the book again and analysing the dreg in his teacup, he had to say…

Her analyses seemed extremely punctual.

Which both amazed and scared him.

Just like Gellert had expected, they gave him an average fifth year slytherin as a companion. Not that he did not appreciate the company of a sly and cunning person just like himself, but the problem was that he was average. So average in fact Gellert couldn't remember his name in the first few hours after he had told him his full name. And now that it was almost lunch time, he wasn't going to ask again.

He knew he could very well just go to the prefect and ask them for another companion, or tell them he had chosen one of his own and just go back to the Gryffindor's prefect rooms to get Albus Dumbledore out of there and onto being his companion for the rest of the year, but he had to at least pretend to try first.

And not that Helli (or was it Harry? Henry? Hwelenby?) wasn't a nice guy, it was just that he was stupid. And dumb. And he took the worst classes.

Honestly who in the fifth year of Hogwarts would go to "Magical Creatures and How to Care for them"? That was a second year subject at best. And still worthless considering they studied the usual magical creatures. Not dragons. Not sirens. Not hipogriffs and phoenixes and basilisks. No. Just insects and small animals.

No use to that besides creating potions. And for potions they would die anyway so no need for a class such as that.

By lunch time, Gellert was exhausted of stupidity. His friends seemed to be enjoying themselves, but he was more worried about checking the main hall to see whenever the red haired, blue eyed Gryffindor prefect would show up.

And he did, eventually. Talking to a group of other Gryffindor boys, which honestly didn't please Gellert a bit.

He wanted him alone.

In any case, now was just as good as any time, so he stood up and ignoring his friends, made way towards Albus, fixing his Durmstrang uniform and letting a smile curl up on his face.

As he approached, one of Albus' friends seemed to notice his approach, and poked him on the arm, making the red hair turn to face Gellert, his eyes immediately widening before he smiled and waved.

"Gellert! Come meet my friends" he said, despite of first saying he had no friends to begin. But Gellert wasn't interested. "Lads, this is Gellert Grindelwald, Durmstrang's student. Gellert, these ar-"

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you, but Albus could I talk to you in private?" he asked, smiling to the rest but giving Albus a meaningful look. Albus stopped talking right away and then cleaned his throat, turning to his prefect seriousness.

"of course. I will present you all to each other later on" he said, smiling to his friends and then waving for Gellert to follow him out of the hall. Gellert waved to Albus' friends and rushed behind, both taking a sharp left turn and stopping by a statue. "What is the problem?" Albus asked, now looking concerned. "Something happened?"

"Nothing I didn't think that would" Gellert responded, sighing, and leaned against the wall. "Albus, I hated my companion. As I believed I would"

"I bet you just haven't given them the benefit of the doubt" Albus said, clearly calmer now, and tilted his head. "What happened for you to form an opinion so quickly?"

"He took me to his class. How to care for magical creatures" Gellert huffed, rolling his eyes. "And not even interesting ones. Just bugs and insects and ugh, I hated every second of it. Besides the classes in Hogwarts' fifth year are horrible. So annoying and useless"

"Were you expecting to learn advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts in the fifth year?" Albus chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "Hogwarts is not Durmstrang, Gellert"

"I know, but the prefect instructed that in case we wanted or already had another companion during our stay, we could just talk to them" Gellert insisted, getting a step closer to Albus, who seemed to suddenly freeze up at the proximity. That was a curious reaction, and Gellert felt the need to give another step, just to see where it would lead. Albus gave a step back, almost following his movements, and ended up against a wall, with only a step of distance between them.

The silence continued for a little longer than what he had programmed, but the fact that Albus didn't know where to look (Gellert's face, his own hands, the wall) was incredibly amusing.

"What do you mean by that?" Albus broke the silence suddenly, visibly uncomfortable, and Gellert smirked.

"It means I want you as my companion. Please" he whispered, giving a quick glance around to see if they were being watched or not. Albus followed his glance and then sighed deeply, looking back to stare into Gellert's eyes.

"I am extremely busy"

"I don't mind"

"And my classes aren't much more exciting that fifth years classes"

"I am aware"

"Do you really want me as your companion? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive"

Albus sighed again, closing his eyes and leaning further against the wall, before lowering his glance and nodding.

"Alright" he nodded and smiled. "Very well. I can be your companion from now on"

Gellert smiled wide and lifted his hand for a handshake.

"Companions?"

Albus stared at his raised hand for longer than usual before he took a deep breath and took the hand offered.

"Companions"


	7. It begins

Telling the Slytherin prefect was a breeze. He didn't even seem to care, he just signed down some paper to give to the house teacher and dismissed the student that was supposed to be Gellert's companion. He filled up another report, asking Gellert to give it to his new companion so they could give it to their house teacher, and left Gellert to do whatever he wanted.

On that particular day, he decided to stick around his Durmstrang friends for lunch, but as soon as he was done eating, he walked to the Gryffindor table with a grin on his face and sat down next to Albus, who was now (luckily) alone, reading a book.

At first he didn't even notice Gellert next to him. He had to poke the Gryffindor on the shoulder to catch his attention, and thus he looked up, smiling ever so kindly.

"Oh. Hey Gellert. Got it all solved with the Slytherin prefect?"

"Yes" Gellert handed him the form. "Just give this to the Gryffindor professor and we are good to go. I am so excited to go to your classes with you"

"Like I said, you will get bored in the first two days" Albus chuckled and closed his book, holding the form. "Come with me. Lets give this to my professor and be done with it"

And just like that, the two left the hall and walked towards the Gryffindor's teacher's office. Silently, they made their way through the corridors until they reached the correct office. Albus asked Gellert to wait outside, and walked inside, returning just a few moments later with a nod.

"So we are companions now?" Gellert asked as they walked away from the office and towards Albus' next class. The older boy nodded slowly, looking down at Gellert and smiling.

"I guess we are"

"So what should we do?"

"Well" Albus hummed, tilting his head. "Now I have advanced transfiguration and after that, runes and magical symbols. It will be late evening when we are done, almost night. After the classes we could either eat dinner or I could show you a little around Hogwarts, whichever you prefer"

"Don't you have prefect duties to fulfil?" Gellert asked curiously, and Albus chuckled, nodding.

"Yes I do, but I can afford to work on them late at night. I don't have classes tomorrow in the morning, so I can afford waking up a little later. Unless you wish to do something."

"No, it is fine by me, to wake up later" Gellert assured, before looking forward and humming. "So could you show me around after runes? I am… fascinated by this castle and its magic."

"Of course. There is plenty of things to see" Albus agreed, looking around as well. "I think I will show you the astronomy tower tonight. It is the best place to go as the sun sets."

"I honestly can't believe I am here right now" Gellert suddenly whispered, calling Albus' attention. "I mean it had always been a dream to visit Hogwarts but… I believed I would only do so as an adult"

"Well, you are here now. Better not waste the chance to know everything you can" Albus said, smiling, and Gellert nodded, looking at him.

"That is why I chose the best student in the school to be my guide"

Albus seemed to become embarrassed in a brief moment before he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I have no idea where people come up with these stories that I am the best student in Hogwarts. But doesn't matter. Lets hurry up, before we miss the beginning of the lesson"

"With pleasure, Albus"

The two classes went by fast. However, Albus barely concentrated at all with Gellert always next to him. Not that he was annoying the slightest, neither he talked during lessons, he was actually a very polite student, raising his hand when he had questions or answers (which was a lot for only two periods) and writing all notes down in a little notebook he took everywhere.

No, Gellert was not the problem. Albus himself was. Because whenever the boy wasn't looking, his eyes were attracted to him, as if he was more important than the lesson being given. Albus spent minutes tracing down his pale hair, his jaw line, the fluff in his coat, his attentive eyes as they studied the professor and the board. It was addicting really, to stare at Gellert, for a reason that Albus didn't fully comprehend.

But eventually, at some point, when Gellert was way too excited to ask something, he raised his hand so fast that his feather fell to the ground. It attracted both of their attentions, and Albus leaned down to get it just as Gellert did, their hands brushing together for the shortest of seconds.

Still, it was like a shot of electricity travelled up Albus' arm and down to his chest, warming it up and making his cheeks combust in heat. He pulled his hand away quickly without taking the pen and sat up straight on his chair, eyes focused on the book in front of him as the professor talked and Gellert slowly returned to his place.

He felt his hands sweaty and his heart pounding and he was sure he had never felt like this in his entire life.

After a few moments of silence and stiffness, a hand touched his shoulder and he almost jumped out of the chair, before slowly turning his head to face Gellert, who seemed very worried.

"Albus? Is everything alright?"

Taking a silent and barely noticeable deep breath, he nodded, smiling a little, but still feeling his stomach tightening.

"I am fine. I think something just gave me a shock" he said, not having the courage to push the hand on his shoulder away, but deeply wishing he had. It was burning his shoulder, almost as if it was made of pure fire. Gellert, however, did not seem very convinced, and furrowed his eyebrows in a confused expression before nodding and letting go of him.

Albus almost let out a relieved sigh, but held back, knowing that would worry Gellert even more.

The feeling was awfully strange, specially coming from the situation itself, but somehow it only bothered Albus for a very short period of time. After that, all that lingered was a warmth in his chest and an even deeper attraction to the boy next to him.

The classes went by fast, and sooner rather than later, Albus and Gellert were free to wonder on their own through the castle.

Albus told Gellert all safety procedures and everywhere they could not go without supervision or after certain hours, to which Gellert agreed to everything. They talked some more about the forbidden parts of the school (like big part of the dungeons, the forbidden forest, some rooms and some towers), until they reached the astronomy tower, to where they climbed a twisted staircase to get to the highest point, where they could look out and see the horizon in front of them.

The sun was beginning to set the moment they arrived, and it made the lake underneath look golden in appearance. Gellert seemed fascinated, walking slowly to the edge and holding onto the rails as he stared, Albus right behind. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly open, and Albus saw himself way back to when he was 12 and discovered this place by himself, in the beginning of dawn. He had watched in amazement the sun go up just like Gellert now saw the sun go down, and it was in fact one of the most magnificent things anyone could experience in Hogwarts.

"Did you like it?" he asked, leaning against the rails as well and keeping his eyes in the horizon. Gellert nodded slowly.

"It is beautiful. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen" he whispered, and then turned, facing Albus and being reciprocated. "I knew choosing you wouldn't be a waste of time."

"Don't be so sure. There is still a lot of time for you to see if I was worth it or not" Albus chuckled, looking back at the horizon, just before he felt a hand above his own on the rails, making him freeze and turn his head slowly towards the younger boy.

He was smiling, the kindest and sweetest smile Albus had seen in his face since the last day.

"I'm sure it wasn't"

His words were so convincing, so sure of themselves, that it made Albus almost believe the choice had been honest and not at all filled with second intentions. That boy was too smart for his own good, and Albus felt almost as if he was being fooled by himself.

But the hand on his own, soft and ever so light, was beginning to convince him that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that this boy, this fifth year Durmstrang boy, had been destiny's solution to his request in the first day of school.

Maybe he was the key to all Albus' problems and plans.

With a small, shy smile and a nod, he let his eyes wonder back to the sun, and Gellert did the same, their hands drifting apart but still warm from the contact.

Something inside him seemed to change. Something hidden seemed to be found, and Albus felt relaxed at Gellert's presence. At peace. As if he could trust him with everything and never be judged.

Of course, they had only met a day ago.

But honestly? The best types of relationships began with quick understandings.

He was willing to give this a chance.


	8. Heartfelt conversations

"So... you are someone's companion now"

Albus looked up from his book, slowly turning his head to the entrance of his bedroom, just to find Aberforth leaning against the door. It had already been two days since he had agreed on being Gellert's companion, and it had only now called his brother's attention.

"Yes" he responded with ease, turning back to his book and focusing once more in the line he was reading. "Gellert Grindelwald is his name, he is from Durmstrang. One year older than you"

"Is he nice?" Aberforth asked, walking towards Albus' bed and sitting next to him. Albus put his book down, realizing he wouldn't be able to read while his brother wasn't done with the conversation.

"Yes, he is nice" he said, eyes moving to stare at Abe. "Intelligent and smart, with a wish to know more about Hogwarts"

"So he is not evil like my friends said all Durmstrang boys were?" he hummed, and Albus shook his head. "Interesting. But... why did you say yes?"

"What do you mean?" Albus asked confused, and Aberforth sighed, letting himself fall over the bed and lay down.

"Well, you never walk with anyone. You never seek new friends, you avoid other people at all costs. And you have your prefect duties, your tests, and everything else. Don't you think being someone's companion will cut you a great deal of time from your responsibilities?"

"Gellert is patient enough to know if he can or can't be around me at certain day hours. Besides, he said he will help me with whatever I need" Albus shrugged, following Aberforth and laying down next to him, both brothers looking up at the ceiling. "He just wants to have a richer experience here at Hogwarts while he can."

"So you admit that you are the only one able to give him this richer experience he desires?" Abe asked, smirking, and Albus turned to him, both brothers now facing each other.

"Of course not Abe, there are plenty of other people that could give him the experience he wants. However, he seemed to choose me, for some reason. I am not complaining, although I wonder what called his attention…"

"Surely your good looks"

"Aberforth" Albus said, voice serious, as he stared at his younger brother, annoyance filling his body. Abe laughed, but waved it off, looking back to the ceiling and sighing.

"Sorry, sorry" he chuckled, closing his eyes and allowing Albus to relax next to him, looking up, placing his hands above his own stomach. "Albus… I know I don't say it a lot but, you are a great big brother"

Albus got many responses from his body at that phrase. His heart seemed to warm up and his lips tried to curve up to a smile, but before they did, worry filled up his mind and he looked at Aberforth, concerned.

"Is there something wrong? You are never this sentimental" he said, softly, and when Aberforth opened his eyes again, his eyes were shining more than usual. They were a little teary. His hands reached up, one grabbing his own shirt and the other cleaning his eyes. "Aberforth?"

"I miss them" he mumbled, his voice a bit hoarse, and Albus smiled weakly, knowing exactly of who he meant. Slowly, he moved further up on the bed and gently pulled Aberforth by his shoulders, under he was laying with his head over his chest.

"I know you do" Albus whispered, while his hands slowly brushed his brother's hair backwards. "They miss us too. But they are happy we are here, studying, working hard to clean the Dumbledore name and be someone by ourselves"

"I wish she was here" Aberforth mumbled, his voice still tight as he nuzzled against Albus' chest, holding onto his vest. "Ariana would have loved Hogwarts. I bet… I bet she would have been a Gryffindor, just like us"

"I don't doubt that for a second" Albus whispered, a fond smile on his face. "Although I bet she would fit in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff just as well"

"She's so smart and loyal" Aberforth mumbled in an almost whimper, curling up to Albus and hugging his middle. Albus did not react, deciding instead to keep gently brushing his brother's hair. This whole situation was taking a toll on them both, making their days harder to deal with.

He knew Aberforth missed their father the most. He knew his little brother suffered deeply with nightmares and perhaps visions of what happened to Percival almost every week. He knew that if it wasn't for him, his mom and Ariana, Aberforth would have tried to take his father out of Askaban at least a few times by now. It was such a harsh reality, the one they lived.

Aberforth was already asleep when Albus began to hear the sounds of the boys coming to their rooms. Because of that, he closed the curtains to his bed and made a spell to keep the surroundings quiet. He didn't want anyone waking his brother up. He then pulled the covers over them both and laid in a more comfortable position, allowing Aberforth to stay with him for the night, kissing his head despite of him already being asleep and turning off the light.

With a lighter heart, he also fell asleep, holding his dear brother close to him and trying to ignore the dreadful thoughts that tried to enter his mind.

In the morning, Albus woke up with Aberforth still tangled to him. Slowly and silently he made his way off the bed, fixing Abe up to keep him sleeping, and writing him a note to warn that he had woken up early for his prefect duties. With a heavy heart, he left his brother on his bed and made another charm to keep the curtains closed until Aberforth had woken up. Then, he changed in the still dark and asleep dorm room, and walked down the stairs to the empty common room, leaving the Gryffindor tower and heading to the prefects' rooms.

To his defence, he was still distracted because of the short conversation he had had with Aberforth the night prior, so when he saw someone coming out from behind the statue next to the prefects' rooms, his first instinct was to jump and take out his wand.

"Oh, did I scare you?"

Gellert's satisfied grin did nothing to Albus' nerves.

"Gellert for Merlin's sake!" he breathed out, putting his wand back and holding his vests above his heart. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, I hadn't noticed you were so distracted" he responded, smirking even wider. "Something happened?"

"No, I'm just sleepy. Stayed up late… reading some, uh… runes… book" he mumbled, hating how he did not know how to lie. Turning towards the door, he unlocked it with a silent password spell and nodded. "Come inside. We have a lot to do"

"Its only the first week of class" Gellert said, walking in as requested and looking around as he waited for Albus to open the next door. "What is this 'a lot to do' you have to do in the first week of classes?"

"Organize all the student's files, put the records from the students that graduated in their correct boxes, check for any formulary from fifth years wanting to become prefects, make sure all one to fifth years are correctly attending to the classes they chose or are requested to do, asides from the usual maintenance of the room itself, the teachers files and most important, the creatures the first years are bringing to school" he said, opening the next door and sitting by his desk. "Believe me, we have had way more than just frogs, owls and cats around Hogwarts for our liking"

"Did anyone ever bring any dragon?" Gellert asked curiously, sitting on the desk to the left side of Albus, who chuckled and looked at him with a grin.

"Someone brought a baby basilisk once. Where they found it, I have no idea. It was in my third year. The teachers had to close the school for a week until it was found and properly relocated"

"A basilisk…" Gellert seemed fascinated, his eyes shining. "Is it true that Salazar Slytherin has a chamber inside this school with a basilisk in it?"

"Well most assume that it is true" Albus said, beginning to take the papers from underneath the desk. "However it is impossible to know. The location for it was lost long ago, and besides, even if we knew, the chamber can only be opened by those who speak parcel tongue. It is a dead language, no one speaks parcel tongue besides Salazar's heirs themselves"

"And is there any heir of his in the school today?" Gellert asked, even more excited, and Albus shrugged.

"I do not know. They lost the Slytherin name long ago, just like Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs did. Now they are almost impossible to find, the true heirs of the houses' founders"

"That's a shame, I would love to know one of their heirs" Gellert sighed, looking down at the papers Albus was placing over the desk. "So, how can I help?"

"You can take this pile" he said, taking a pile with at least five hundred files and giving it to Gellert "and put it in alphabetic order for me. Then you can place it in the 1896 graduated students' box. Right there on the corner"

"Alright" Gellert jumped off the desk with the pile on his hands and looked back at Albus. "And after this, where are we going today?"

"I have Defence Against the Dark Arts after lunch" Albus answered, smirking, and Gellert smirked right back. "I believe that will hold your interest."

"It sure will Albus" he said excitedly, and rushed to the corner, ready to put the files in order and get himself ready for one of the best lessons Hogwarts had to offer.


	9. Intertwined

"So, what did you think?"

"I liked the class" Gellert admitted, holding his notebook up on his hands and checking his notes. "But it wasn't exactly what I thought. I thought you had more practice with dark creatures, or that you could at least try to use some curses, to learn them correctly."

"Well, it was just the first class" Albus said, smiling at the younger boy. "We usually learn some things about dark creatures such as vampires and werewolves, dementors and the alike. And we do practice some curses, but not all of them. Not the ones aurors are allowed to use"

"Like Crucius? Or Imperius? You could use animals for those, not necessarily students" Gellert said, writing something down on his notebook before closing it and putting his pen and book inside his little bag he carried everywhere.

"We surely could learn but I don't believe Hogwarts wants to teach us how to take over someone or torture them" Albus responded, tilting his head. "They want us protected, not in power of something dangerous"

"When danger really comes, you think a spell like expeliarmous will be able to save you?" Gellert raised his eyebrow, and Albus smiled softly.

"Hopefully so"

"You sound like a pacifist" Gellert chuckled and it was Albus' turn to raise his eyebrow.

"In Durmstrang aren't you taught that peace is the answer to world problems?" he asked, honestly curious, and Gellert shook his head.

"No, we are thought that we should fight violence with violence"

"Well that is unfortunate" he chuckled, looking forward again, heading to the Gryffindor's common room. "Because I do not believe you will find what you are looking for here in Hogwarts. Not even the Slytherins have access to those types of curses and we are not encouraged to fight. In fact, my own brother has lost many points for Gryffindor because of his fights around the corridors."

"Your brother likes duelling?" Gellert asked with interest, and Albus shrugged.

"I believe so. And even if he doesn't, he is a master of getting into trouble. Its not his fault really, he just cares too much about what other people think. Specially slytherins. He is a typical Gryffindor I can't do anything to change his mind."

"People talk about you by your back?" Gellert asked, looking at him, and Albus looked back, their eyes locking for a bit of time. "As in, about your family?"

"Oh… yes, yes, but that's not important" Albus chuckled and nodded as the stairs stopped. "Come on. I need to leave my books in my room"

"And then, where are we going?" the boy asked, curious, not minding the change of subject. Albus hummed, thinking about it for a moment.

"Why don't we stay in? Or we could check the lake, its not too late to go" he nodded, and Gellert hummed, following him quickly.

"I am curious to see the lake, however, we need to stop one day to go leave my name at the goblet, I haven't had time to do that just yet, and its only three days left" Gellert said, taking a little piece of paper with his name from his pocket. Albus looked at him, surprised, and stopped in front of the dorm door.

"You… are volunteering?"

"Of course I am. Aren't you?" he asked, his fixed on Albus. "I thought you would"

"I… honestly, I haven't made my mind yet" Albus mumbled, turning around and whispering the password to the lady in the painting. She opened the door, and he nodded for Gellert to come inside first. "My brother thinks I should, and I want to, but if something happens to me, the responsibility is too great."

"Responsibility over what?" the boy asked, following him up to his room. "Do you have a kid or something like that?"

"What? No!" Albus said, loudly, and looked at Gellert, who was smirking at him. "Where did you get that from?"

"I mean, your 'responsibility' sounded so important, I thought you had gotten a girl pregnant or something of sorts"

"No… nothing like that" Albus shook his head, disgusted, and sighed, putting his books under his bed and sitting down on it. "I just… uh nothing, you don't want to listen to my problems"

"Of course I do" Gellert said right away, sitting down next to him and putting his purse away. "We are alone here, you can tell me anything you want. No pressure."

Albus looked at him, surprised, and then chuckled weakly, shaking his head and crossing his legs over the bed.

"Thank you Gellert, but I don't think a fifteen-year-old boy from another school that just met me would need to worry about my problematic life" he said, shaking his head and sighing. However, when he looked at the boy again, his blue and brown eyes were fixated on him, his expression serious.

"You can tell me" he said, and reached closer, taking Albus' hands on his own. " _Trust me_ "

Albus looked at him, stared at his eyes, and it was like he was entering a trance. It felt like a spell, but if it was one, he would have known. There would be a trace. No, this was just Gellert's weirdly trustable nature and Albus' despair to have someone to share his fears, his worries.

If he was going to speak anything about his private life to this stranger that he had no idea what intentions were, it was his fault and his alone.

Even if it didn't feel like it.

"My father is in Azkaban."

His voice sounded something in between dead and extremely emotional.

Gellert's eyes widened but he held Albus' hands tighter and pressed his lips together, as if he was thinking about how to answer to something like that.

"I" he started, unsure "I'm sorry. Why… why is he there?"

"He killed three muggle children" Albus said, and sighed, shaking his head to calm himself down. "He was mad at how the ministry of magic couldn't do anything to punish them because they were muggles, so he decided to make justice with his own hands"

"And what did they do to deserve such fate?" Gellert asked, his voice sounding extremely surprised, and Albus shook his head, suddenly having very vivid flashbacks of that dreadful day, eight years prior.

The screams seemed just as loud as they had been on that day.

"They… hurt someone important to him. To us" he mumbled, and sighed, opening his eyes and smiling weakly to the boy in front of him. He seemed actually worried, which was nice, and at the same time it felt very bitter in Albus' tongue. "It doesn't matter. It is past now. But people still remember it, so they talk about us as if we are all lunatics."

"I'm sorry about your father. And about whoever the muggles hurt" Gellert said, looking down at their hands, and only then Albus realized they were still holding each other, their fingers intertwined. It made his heart race for a few seconds, despite of the difficult subject they were talking about. "Muggles… they have hurt many people. They will hurt many people again. I don't… like them."

"Not all muggles are bad" Albus said, softly, despite of himself not believing those words.

The truth was that he would have done the exact same thing his father did if it had been him. The harsh truth was that he would do anything to get his father out of jail, that he wanted to destroy the entire ministry of magic for what they did to his family, the truth was that he wanted to do so much, to hurt so many people for how much they had been hurting all these years.

He wanted revenge, but he knew that revenge lead to nothing. So he sucked it up, and did his best to push the feeling away.

He was not a murder. He was not a dark wizard. And thus, he would, not act on his wishes, because they would eventually disappear and he would learn how to deal with his loss, just like Aberforth would, and just like Ariana and his mother would.

"All muggles I've had the displeasure to meet were" Gellert answered, and their eyes met again. This time, Albus saw the rage hidden in those very different irises. It was like an eternal flame. "We shouldn't hide because of them. They are so weak and repugnant, but they insist in getting in our way. If we leaded the world, everything would be so different. Peace would be restored, no one would be hungry, everyone would be treated equally. They have retarded morals, senseless rules, they don't work as society but as enemies. If I could, I would eliminate them from the face of earth."

"Gellert…" Albus breathed out, surprised with the strength of those words, and Gellert blinked, as if he hadn't been just staring at Albus all this time. As if his eyes had been looking beyond and were only now focusing on what was just in front of him.

They stayed silent for a moment or two, before Gellert pulled his hands away from their hold, grabbing his purse and standing up, back turned to Albus.

"I have to go."

As he gave the first step towards the entrance of the bedroom, the door closed in front of him by a spell that Albus didn't even noticed he had used, and he stood up, letting his wand go and holding Gellert's wrist, stopping him from moving.

The boy didn't look at him, and Albus stared at the back of his head, eyes wide, heart racing.

"You can trust me too."

The silence took over again, and Gellert tensed up, just as Albus' hand slid down his wrist towards his hand, intertwining their fingers again. Only then the blond boy turned his head, slowly, until his blue eye stared back at Albus, his mouth in a straight line, body stiff.

"I can't yet" he said, firmly, and pulled his hand away, rushing out of the dormitory and jumping down the steps to the main floor. And Albus stood still, staring at the open door, that slowly swag to hit the wall on the other side.

His hand was still warm.


	10. A new light

The next day started as if nothing had happened.

Once more, Gellert was waiting Albus by the prefect's room, and when he tried to apologize for the last night, Gellert simply asked him about the night, pretending to not remember anything they had talked about. That, to Albus, was both a relief and a little worrying, because he did want to know what made the young boy hate muggles so much to say such harsh words, but apparently, Gellert was not ready to share it, and Albus knew how to be patient.

So they went on with their day as normal, working through his job as prefect and then attending to the classes, only being requested by Gellert to go to the room where the goblet of fire was, so he could put his name inside.

Only two and a half days to go, and Albus was more and more inclined to stay out of it.

"You know, I'm glad you are deciding against putting your name" Gellert said suddenly as they walked towards the room, holding the paper in his hands and smiling. Albus looked at him, confused.

"I thought you wanted me to put my name in it"

"Well yes, because I'm your friend" Gellert assured, looking at him. "However as a volunteer and almost certain champion for my school, having you in the tournament would be a pain in the arse."

Albus raised his eyebrow, amused.

"And why is that?"

"Well, because you are the only one that could perhaps take the win away from me" he said, confident, and Albus looked at him surprised.

"Are you that sure you will win?"

"Listen, don't get me wrong. Hogwarts is incredible, its an amazing school, respected all around the world" Gellert said, walking in front of Albus and facing him, walking backwards. "However, you lack malice. In a tournament like this, you don't win by playing fair. And even the worst of your slytherins are still cowards. Just someone with a lot of wit and intelligence would be able to win for Hogwarts" he explained, and then chuckled. "Of course, there are also the Beauxbatons, but they haven't won in a century"

"Gellert… I think that if you are thinking of going to the tournament with that mentality, you are more likely to lose" Albus warned, a little worried, but the younger boy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No way Albus. Because I am better than everyone at my school. I've duelled with people from the last year and won, fair and square" he praised, smirking to Albus. "I can hold my victory. I'm sure of it."

"Well, I will be cheering for you" Albus smiled, despite of still being slightly concerned, but Gellert frowned, looking disappointed.

"You really aren't going to put your name in the goblet?"

"Gellert…" Albus sighed, looking away as they stopped in the middle of the corridor. He sounded like Aberforth: disappointed. "I can't. I have responsibilities, you know that."

"It's just a game Albus, no one will actually allow anyone to be killed or hurt" Gellert replied, and he looked up at the blond, who stared back at him, eyes fixated on Albus'. "You will just lose. That's it. And you will have had the opportunity to try something incredible"

"But what if I lose? No one will remember me, it will all be for nothing" Albus said, crossing his arms, and Gellert smiled.

"Your brother will remember you tried. And I will too. And everyone that is in Hogwarts with us. Even if you don't win… you will know you tried. Isn't that the fun part?"

Albus looked at Gellert for a long time, wondering how this kid, one year younger than him, had such a great way with words. How he could convince you of tasting your most hated food just one more time, just in case. How he could probably make someone jump off a bridge by assuring it was safe. He was so manipulative, and Albus could see it clearly, but for some reason he couldn't reason his way out of it.

It was almost like a spell, but with no trace of magic. Just like the last night.

"I… will think about it. I still have two days" he answered, and Gellert smiled, returning to his walk towards the room.

"Perfect! I'm so excited to know what you're capable of Albus!"

And that alone, somehow, made Albus almost pull out a paper and write his name down at that exact moment.

Another day passed with almost no different events (asides from, maybe, the fact that Gellert seemed constantly uncomfortable around Albus' friends), and by dusk of the second to last day before the goblet would be taken back to the main hall, Albus and Gellert were already becoming best friends.

They had similar taste in almost everything, they had been studying ancient books before their supposed classes, they talked about all types of myths and marks in the wizarding history, and even shared some books from their own personal collection.

The one that interested Gellert most was the Tales of Beatle the Bard, and particularly, the tale of the Three Brothers.

And that what they were discussing by the end of the day, sitting by the Hogwarts' lake, under a tree, while other students gossiped or made their evening exercise routines.

"Don't you have a tale about the Peverell brothers back in Hungary?" Albus asked, curious, as he watched Gellert read the first page again for the third time that day.

"Of course we do, but it is more like an old legend than a story for children" Gellert said, moving closer to Albus, almost leaning against him as he showed him the book. "I had never heard or read the story in so much detail. It is incredible really, how amazing wizarding deeds such as this one can be passed along as simple bed time stories"

"Do you believe it was real?" Albus asked, receiving a glaring look from Gellert.

"Of course it is real. How could it not? Only muggles pass along tales that didn't happen" he huffed, and looked back at the book, crossing his legs again but remaining extremely close to Albus. "Actually most of what they tell did in fact happen but they don't know because it was some wizard or witch that did it and they refuse to believe that magic exists."

"You mean about the Greek legends?" Gellert looked at him, and Albus smirked. "Like the minotaur or the odyssey… twelve labour of Hercules?"

"Exactly" Gellert said, nodding slowly. "Those are all wizards and witches. Not gods… muggles are so stupid" he mumbled, before closing the book and sighing. "Can you imagine? Being the lord of death?"

"It is no wonder muggles thought of us like gods" Albus replied, making Gellert look at him. "We have three artefacts lost in the world that together make us the lords of death…"

"That's because they fear death" Gellert chuckled, shaking his head and looking up at the sky. "We don't. At least I don't."

"Then why would you want to be its master?"

"Because then I would control who lives and who dies. And when my time came, I would give the power to someone else" Gellert whispered, holding the book tight against his chest. "I would not meet death suddenly, nor part with it as a friend, like the book says. No, I would lead it instead. It would be my judgment against its. I would be the most powerful being in all universe, because not only I accepted death, but I also controlled it, ruled over it. Destroyed it, and made it my own."

"I think the muggles have someone for that. I believe his name is Jesus" Albus replied, mockingly, and Gellert snapped his head to the side to stare at him while the redhead held back his laugh.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"You are mocking me."

"Gellert! Of course not! I will bow to the lord of death" he made a movement with his head, and Gellert slammed the book on his arm, making Albus groan. "Hey, that hurt."

"Yeah that's what you deserve" Gellert responded, despite of his mouth being curved in a smile. "How dare you mock the lord of death?"

"Oh no, I am doomed!" Albus whined, putting his hand over his forehead and leaning backwards. Gellert chuckled and hit him with the book again, making both of them laugh loud and clear, shaking their heads at their stupidity.

When they stopped, they looked at each other, eyes sparkling with happiness, smiles wide on their faces, and a warmth in their hearts that both were unfamiliar to.

The sun settled in the horizon, but a new light seemed to shine in the darkness.


	11. Triwizard Champions

_"Last day"_

Albus groaned quietly at the voice next to his year, his sleep-filled mind too foggy to make out who was speaking.

"Five... more minutes..." he grumbled, pulling the covers over himself, but someone breathed against his ear anyway, making him tremble.

 _"Last day Albus..."_

"For what…" he mumbled, sleepily, rubbing his tired eyes. He had no idea who was talking to him, if it was morning already or not, all he knew was that he was tired, and as he tried to reach for his glasses, the breath sounded again against his ear.

 _"Put your name in the goblet Albus… It is the last day… You can't miss it…"_

"Last… goblet?" he asked, finally reaching his glasses and putting them over his eyes. He pushed the covers away and looked around, confused, seeing his curtains closed and no one around him.

What kind of weird dream state was he in?

Groaning, he put his glasses back over the small table next to his bed and pressed his face into the pillow, deciding to sleep some more.

And thus he went back into a blissful sleep, hugging his pillow and letting dreams take over him once more.

The next time, he woke up with the sound of a door closing, and yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes and slowly pushing himself up in a sitting position, turned towards the headboard. Looking around, he noticed the sun was already entering the room, and suddenly panicked, looking around for a clock.

What time was it?!

"Late" came the answer, making him jump off his bed and end up on the ground, groaning after hitting his head. He was tangled on the sheets, but soon put himself together and rushed away from his bed, looking around for the origin of the voice.

He found none other than Gellert Grindelwald sitting on Elphias' bed, reading a book with the calmest expression on his face.

"Gellert!" Albus squeaked out, pulling the curtains to cover his body, despite of him wearing a full set of pyjamas. "What are you doing here?! At this time?! How did you get inside?!"

"One of your friends let me in. Dougue?" Gellert said, tilting his head and then shaking it. "No matter. I was waiting for you, but decided against waking you up. After all, that would be very impolite."

"Well and now I'm late!" Albus complained, and finally Gellert looked up at him, a playful smile on his lips.

"Perhaps. But I had no places to go, so I feel perfectly fine spending some more time reading."

"You should also be attending to classes Gellert! Just because you aren't at your school in this moment, it doesn't mean you should slack off" Albus huffed and crossed his arms, letting go from the curtain. "Now could you please excuse yourself so I could get dressed?"

"This is a boys dorm room, why should I need to leave so you can get dressed?" Gellert asked, tilting his head in curiosity. "It isn't like I haven't seen all you have in myself."

That comment alone was enough to leave Albus' face as red as his hair, but the smirk that came after made him even more embarrassed, his whole face burning as if he had been under the sun for five hours straight. He turned around quickly, picking up his wand and shaking it so the clothes he would normally wear appeared in front of him, and slowly he began changing with no other comment towards the Durmstrang student.

It had never felt so weird, to change in front of someone like it did at that exact moment.

Despite all awkwardness and embarrassment from his part, he quickly got himself dressed in his Gryffindor robes and turned back to Gellert, taking a deep breath and then cleaning his throat. The boy looked up from his book again, and seeing the older ready, jumped off the bed and smiled.

"Ready?"

"I've been ready for the last one hour and a half Albus."

"Then we shall go."

Albus turned around, hair and robe drifting up at the movement, and walked out with Gellert right behind him, holding his book tight against his chest, both heading to the main hall to get some breakfast.

"So Albus, have you decided?" Gellert asked suddenly while they worked on some potions essay in the library, later that same morning. Albus frowned, and slowly looked up at him, confused.

"Decided on what?"

"Today is the last day to put your name in the goblet" Gellert said, crossing his legs and raising an eyebrow. "Have you decided if you will put your name in it or not?"

"I… honestly no, I haven't" Albus said, furrowing his eyebrows and looking back at his book. "I mean… I think I had a dream with it, but… I don't know, it's too risky."

"Albus, I've told you before, there is nothing risky about doing a tournament" Gellert rolled his eyes, and then moved closer. "And besides, you might not even be chosen! Imagine how many people in Hogwarts that have already put their names in the goblet? Durmstrang and Beauxbatons have the tradition to choose who will volunteer beforehand, but Hogwarts usually allows their students to go for it, so imagine! Fifth, sixth and seventh years have already put their names. What are the odds of you being chosen?" Gellert chuckled, and Albus frowned, becoming more and more bothered by what the boy was saying. "However if you put your name, you will already have the glory to say that you were brave enough to try it. Even if you're not chosen. Think about that."

Albus looked at Gellert and the boy gave him a little smirk and a wink, before turning back to his book and writing something down in his parchment.

Albus, however, got that stuck in his head. And no matter how much he tried to focus on the essay, his mind kept ringing the same bell.

If he didn't even try, weren't his worries become cowardness?

Even Aberforth had told him to do it. So why shouldn't he?

Determined, he made his decision. However, he would wait until he was alone to put his name in the goblet.

He wouldn't tell anyone, but at least he would prove to himself that he was not a coward.

On the next day, all schools and students were gathered in the main hall, and the goblet was brought to the front, ready to spit out the names of the students that would be taking part of the Triwizard Tournament that year.

Gellert had preferred to stay with his Durmstrang classmates instead of sitting with Albus, who was next to his own friends, not too far away from where his brother sat. Aberforth looked at him as the headmaster's speech began, sending him a wink, and Albus just smiled back with a single nod, silently telling him to pay attention.

Although, he himself couldn't afford paying attention to the speech.

The nerves were getting into him. His palms were cold and sweaty, and he felt like standing up and moving around. He couldn't even breathe right. His heart was beating so quickly he had to take deep breaths to make sure he wouldn't get sick in the middle of the speech.

Last night, ten minutes before the clock ticked midnight, he had walked up to the goblet's room and thrown his name inside it. And now, there was a chance that he would be chosen to be Hogwart's champion.

How insane would that be?

"And now" the headmaster said, suddenly, and Albus snapped his head up, looking intensely to the old man, his heart in his throat "it is time to announce this year's champions for each school!"

The room went out in cheers, but Albus felt like standing up and running off into the distance.

What had he _done_?

"First, we shall see who will be the champion for the Beauxbatons' Academy" Hogwarts' headmaster said, approaching the goblet and waving his wand. The fire in the goblet grew three times its normal size, and spelled out a little paper that slowly flew to the headmaster's hand. The silence in the hall was such that Albus could hear the beating of his heart in his ear. "The Beauxbatons' champion this year is… Jeanne Couture!"

The room went out in cheers and screams, and the girl stood up from the Hufflepuff table, doing a little bow. Albus recognized her immediately. It was the girl from Astrology, the one that had read his tea cup. She walked up to the stand, and stood there as the headmaster cleaned his throat, silencing the room.

"Now, the Durmstrang champion" he said, and waved his wand again. This time the fire burned green, and spilled out another paper. He took it, opened it, and smiled. "The Durmstrang Champion this year is… Gellert Grindelwald!"

The room began to cheer, just like before, but a slam on the Slytherin table was heard, and just as Gellert stood up, a boy two times his size also stood, slamming his foot on the floor, silencing the cheers in the room.

"No! This is wrong! I was supposed to be the champion!" the bigger boy screamed, from the other side of the table where Gellert sat, while the Durmstrang headmaster stood up, rushing towards them. The rest of the room was silent, watching the discussion.

"The goblet chose me, Rosko" Gellert responded, coldly, and Rosko growled back at him. "There is nothing I can do"

"You weren't supposed to enter your name! Durmstrang chooses their champions previously!" Rosko replied, extremely angry, but Gellert just shrugged.

"No one told me I shouldn't" was his witty response, to which Rosko took out his wand. The Durmstrang headmaster barely had time to react as the first spell was spoken, but was the second that actually hit its target.

Rosko's wand went flying off his hand before the spell he had said could be casted, and all eyes turned to the centre of the hall, including Rosko's and Gellert's, who seemed as surprised as anyone else.

And Albus, well, he was the one being stared at, with his wand firmly pointed to the Durmstrang boy.

"In Hogwarts, we do not resolve our disagreements by dwelling, mister Rosko, and you should have known that" Albus said, loud enough for all hall to hear, and with a flick of his wand, Rosko's wand was in his hands. "Besides, I am a prefect and that is my companion you were casting a spell against, and I cannot tolerate such acts"

The silence remained for a few seconds, before the room filled up with cheers, specially from the Gryffindor table. Durmstrang's headmaster rushed towards Rosko and Albus sent his wand to the man as he pulled his student out of the hall, and suddenly Aberforth was jumping on his back, yelling how awesome his brother was for all Hogwarts to hear.

But Albus was too busy locking eyes with Gellert, whose eyes shone in amazement and delight.

Albus couldn't help but smile.

A few minutes after the turmoil, everyone was back at their seats and Gellert was on the stand next to Jeanne. The headmaster quieted everyone again, and approached the goblet, lifting his wand.

"And now, Hogwarts' chosen champion" he said, and waved his wand. It burnt yellow, then blue, then green and finally red, and the piece of paper came out of it, flying towards his hands. He opened it up, stared at it for a long time, and then opened a pleased smile as he lifted his head. "Albus Dumbledore!"

Gryffindor's table went insane with cheers and screams and cries. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw followed suit, while Slytherin was a bit quieter, but also cheering on. Albus, however, did not react, still sitting down with his eyes wide.

"Albus! It's you!" Elphias said next to him, and suddenly Aberforth appeared again, hugging him tight.

"Brother! I knew you would be chosen! I knew it!" he exclaimed, pulling away and tugging on his hand. "Come on! You need to take your place on the stand!"

Albus nodded slowly, still silent, and stood up, walking towards the stand with Aberforth's guidance. Everything seemed to fuzzy. He let go from his brother's hand when he reached the front of the hall and got up on the stand, next to Gellert and Jeanne. He looked towards all the tables screaming his name and stood still, barely breathing.

"These are the Triwizard Tournament Champions!" Hogwarts' Headmaster said, loud and clear, and everyone cheered once more. Albus did not react for a long time, but suddenly he felt a hand brushing his and turned to the side, seeing Gellert smiling towards him and nodding to the crowd of students.

Albus looked over and smiled at all those people screaming his name.

He was a Triwizard Champion.


	12. Rules

"Okay now all students can return to their dinner, while you three please, follow me" Hogwarts' headmaster said, nodding to a little door in the back of the hall. Albus sent a last glance to his brother, who waved and smiled at him, giving him the little bit of courage he needed to step towards the little room with Gellert and Jeanne in front of him.

The three of them followed the headmaster, reaching the room in the back and getting inside. They looked around, curious, since no student was allowed to this room aside from this occasion, and there was a man sitting by a large desk.

"These, dear champions, is the minister of magic" Black, the headmaster, said, nodding to the old man sitting on the chair. He looked up, and with a smirk and a spark in his eyes, he stood up.

"Oh children, you were lucky enough to be here, right now, in my presence. You are the three champions of the Triwizard Tournament this very year. However, there are a few rules you must know before this challenge begins..."

"Excuse me sir" a voice said, from the back, and the Durmstrang headmaster showed up, seeming nervous. Albus furrowed his eyebrows at his delay, but found it even more strange when Gellert took a step closer to him, away from the headmaster. "There was a mistake-"

"The goblet makes no mistakes, dear headmaster" the minster said, tilting his head. However, the small Hungarian man did not seem satisfied.

"No, of course not sir. However, mister Grindelwald was not supposed to put his name in the goblet in the first place. I know it is not advised but Durmstrang as well as Beauxbatons chooses their champions beforehand, so no other student is allowed to put their name inside."

"Did you know that?" Albus whispered, leaning down closer to Gellert, who gave him a single nod, saying nothing.

"Mister Karkarof, those are not contest rules" the minister insisted, but the man approached the minister.

"Sir, this is a fifth-year boy, he is not ready for this type of tournament. There is still so much time for the first task, we could add another week to the goblet, restart it. I know you have the power to do so minister" he said, and Gellert did not seem happy with it.

"Excuse me but if I put my name in the goblet, it was because I deem myself ready for its challenges" he huffed, crossing his arms, and his headmaster turned to him, looking furious.

"You are out of this contest, Grindelwald" he growled, walking to him and grabbing him by the arm. Gellert growled and reached for his wand, but the headmaster held his other arm too, moving closer. "This was not what I planned for you" he whispered between his teeth.

The room went silent for a long moment before Gellert seemed to relax on his hold, and Karkarof took a deep breath, turning towards the minister.

"I will bring our true champion, and we will fix this. The goblet can be altered to have Rosko as its champion" he said, firmly, and there seemed to be no objection in the room. The minster himself seemed quite tired of this dramatic scene, waving his hand and silently allowing him to do whatever he pleased.

"Actually, you can't"

All eyes turned to Jeanne, She had her arms crossed and was leaning against the closest wall. Karkarof narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

"And why is that, girl?"

"Because the goblet doesn't choose the strongest or wisest one from the school" she said, looking down at her nails. "It chooses three students that have the same amount of power in all categories so it is a fair fight. If you don't allow blondie to be a champion, the goblet will have to choose someone else from all the schools."

"And besides" Albus continued, after she shot him a glance "it is also stated in the last rule of the Tournament that if one of the schools do not accept their champion, this school will be disqualified. So even if you place someone else in your champion's place, and they win the tournament, the victory will not be accounted for by the goblet. So, basically, if you take Grindelwald away, Durmstrang has already lost."

Albus and Jeanne exchanged a quick glance, and then looked back at Karkarof, who still held Gellert by the arm in a very painful looking manner. He looked at the minister, at the other headmasters, and growled, pushing Gellert away from him.

"Then be it" he mumbled and walked out, probably to talk to Rosko. The minister looked over at Black, who hummed and nodded.

"Very well" he said, smiling. "Now minister, if you may continue?"

"There are rules all champions must know" he said, walking to the front of the desk. "First and most important, you are not allowed to leave the tournament in any way. You cannot give up. Second, this is a dangerous tournament. It will test your mental, emotional, and physical abilities, and therefore, consequences may follow even after the tournament. You can always bail out of a task, we will teach you a spell that will let us know you have given up. You can also be disqualified from a task if you do more than you are supposed to do. You lose the task if you do not do what you are supposed to do, and the winner is ultimately the one that takes the goblet in the last task, with the two other tasks simply giving you more advantages. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir" the three answered, and he nodded.

"My work here is done. Farewell champions, I shall return for the first task" he winked, and with a blink of an eye he was gone. It was time for Black, Hogwarts' headmaster, to turn to them and smile.

"For now, you must focus on your studies. The first task will be in two months. You will all receive a key to a separate common room, in case you all want to be away from your current dormitories, either to study or to think about your tasks" he waved his wand, and three keys appeared in front of him, one floating to each student. "The password for your common room is 'chocolate frog', don't forget it. There are three rooms inside, and your keys only open one each, so try not to get them mixed. And most importantly, I hope you three have fun."

"Thank you headmaster" Albus said, smiling wide, and he winked at him, before nodding.

"Now, you can go and rest. Tomorrow you have an interview with journalist Amanda Skeeter that might take you three the whole morning. So be ready and be rested."

After a few more advices from Beauxbatons' headmistress, the three students were allowed to leave to their new rooms. The main hall was empty when they came out of the room, and Gellert let out a loud sigh, turning to face both Albus and Jeanne.

"Thank you" he said, seeming honestly relieved and grateful. "I know I shouldn't have put my name but-"

"Of course you should. It is one of the rules" Jeanne interrupted, raising her eyebrow. "All students have a chance. I knew I was being trained for this, but I would have understood if I didn't become the champion. That Rosko boy had nothing to pick a fight with you."

"Perhaps... but what matters is that I am a champion, and the three of us have our own rooms" Gellert smirked, waving the key in front of them, making Jeanne smirk and Albus chuckle.

"Oh, I can't wait. The Hufflepuff dorms are so crowded" Jeanne groaned, rubbing her eyes. "At least I will be able to bring my girlfriend to my room with no fear of being watched by anyone."

"I won't bring anyone" Albus mumbled, looking to his key. "I don't think I will even use it. After all, I like my roommates. And the Gryffindor common room is so warm. Feels like home."

"Well I will be going there right now" Gellert said, smirking and waving. "See you later!"

And turning into three different hallways, the three champions left to their own dormitories, dreaming of what tasks they would face.


	13. Soulmates (Chained)

"Do you believe they will use dragons?"

"They used dragons in the last tournament, I doubt they will repeat themselves so quickly."

"Using dragons could be a tradition. Just like stealing the champion's loved ones. That happens every single tournament."

"… does it now?"

"Yes" Gellert confirmed, turning his face away from the book he was reading and looking at Albus curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing" Albus responded quickly, closing his book and nodding forward. "Look, we are almost by the lake. Should we find a tree around here to sit under?"

"Sure thing" Gellert agreed, looking around until he found an old, big oak tree on the side. "That one. Come on" he took Albus' hand and pulled him towards the tree, and pulling him down as he sat. Albus sat quickly after, fixing his robes and placing the book over his legs.

"Who do you think they will get for you?" Albus asked, softly, looking over at Gellert and making the boy tilt his head. "I don't remember you mentioning any close friend… or anything alike…"

"I don't have close friends. Or a partner. So I doubt they would even find someone to use in the task" Gellert chuckled, shrugging and opening his book again. "They will have to go creative to find me someone that I care about, that can be part of the task. Because if you weren't a champion, they would probably take you."

"You…" Albus felt his cheeks burning, and he looked down, shyly. "You would consider me to be what you like the most? Enough to be chosen over your Durmstrang friends?"

"Albus, they don't get me" he sighed, looking at the redhead and frowning. "They try to, some simply pretend, but I know they don't understand me. I know we have only known each other for a little more than a week, but I've never connected with anyone so intensely before. I would even dare to say we might as well be-"

"Soulmates" Albus whispered, and when Gellert stopped talking, his entire face burnt with embarrassment and he looked at the younger wizard, nervous. "I-I mean, it is a muggle thing that they say…"

"I have never heard about it" Gellert said, tilting his head and leaning against the tree. "What makes you say we are like soulmates? What does it mean?"

"You… don't know?" Albus asked, and he shook his head. "Oh… well, it is how you call someone you have been connected through your soul to. Muggles usually use it for romantic proposes, to say that their partners are theirs forever and ever, no matter what happens. But it could also be used as friendships or even as family relationships. It is basically when two or more people understand and complete each other perfectly…" he explained, his voice quiet and soft, as he tried not to make it too complicated.

When he looked at Gellert, he seemed extremely interested and extremely amused.

"Albus, I think you are right. We are soulmates" he nodded, and smiled, making Albus smile back although he was still as red as his hair. "You know, I like that expression. I will use it from now on. You, Albus Dumbledore, are my soulmate."

Albus smiled, and felt a twist to his stomach that felt extremely warm and fuzzy.

 _"Gellert?"_

 _Albus is standing in an empty, dark corridor. It looks as though he is still in Hogwarts, but he isn't sure. Everything is dark, he can't see anything in front of him, and his wand is nowhere to be seen. He is walking with no sense of direction, feeling the walls with his hands._

 _"I'm here Albus!" he hears someone say, and looks around, finding a small source of light by the end of the corridor. Using it as guidance, he runs towards it, recognizing the voice that calls._

 _"Gellert!" he says, contently, and then gasps as he trips, going face first onto the ground and groaning in pain as he lifts his head again. His glasses are gone, and now the corridor is lit up, but the lights are too dim for him to recognize anything._

 _"Albus!" he hears someone desperately calling, and looks back, seeing a blur standing a few meters away. He can't see it very well, all he knows is that they have red hair and they are waving their arms desperately. Then, they stop and the person screams as they are lifted up by what seem to be thick vines. "Albus!"_

 _He stands up, legs shaking, and lifts his hands as the person is dragged away. His heart is beating fast, and he feels like crying. He knows that whoever was being dragged was important to him. He falls to his knees, crying, and shakes his head desperately._

 _"Albus?"_

 _The voice is softer now._

 _He looks back, wiping his tears, and relief runs over him. He sees the white pearled hair and stands up, running towards the blur as quickly as he can. As he wraps his arms around them, a door seems to close behind him, and suddenly he is inside a nice, cosy room, with a warm light coming from the fireplace. He looks up from the embrace and sees Gellert smiling at him, as he slowly caresses his long strands of hair._

 _"Gellert… I… I need to say something" Albus whispers, but Gellert shushes him, pushing his hair behind his ear and wrapping an arm around his waist._

 _"I know exactly what you are about to say, dear Albus" he whispers, and cups his cheeks, making Albus relax against his hold. "I know what you want…"_

 _"Then why-" he tried, but Gellert shushes him again._

 _"Quiet, love" he says, sliding his thumb over Albus' bottom lip, making him go pliant against his embrace. "Shush. You know the answer to the question you will ask, so don't ask it. Just let yourself… feel it."_

 _Albus' lips part as Gellert pulls the bottom one lightly with his thumb, and leans down, slowly, brushing their noses together and letting his soft, mint smelling breath brush against Albus' awaiting mouth._

 _When he grows tired of the wait, Albus moves forward, towards Gellert, to capture his lips in a kiss, but something tightens around his throat. Frowning, he keeps trying, the feeling making his throat even tighter, as if someone is squeezing it. Gellert, however, simply chuckles and moves away from Albus, almost making him fall out of balance. When he tries to follow, he notices he can't. He tries to move his arms, but they are glued to his back._

 _"Gellert?" he asks, his voice trembling, but the younger wizard moves away, pulling a curtain that hides a mirror behind it. That's when Albus sees himself. He has a collar around his throat, and cuffs linked to chains to his feet. He immediately feels his heart beating quicker, and looks around, desperate._

 _That's when he sees Jeanne by the side, arms crossed as she stares at him._

 _"I told you to be careful" she says, tilting her head, and he pulls onto the chains. "You can't get yourself free. It's too late."_

 _"Help me!" he begs, and then his mouth closes without his consent. He groans with it closed, trying to open it, but Jeanne just shakes her head._

 _"Only you can help yourself, Albus. I'm sorry" she says, and disappears, together with everything else. He is back at the darkness, but now he can feel the chains, the collar and the spell shutting his mouth. He looks around, he tries to pull the chains, but he stops immediately when a hand slides over his back, underneath his robes. He shivers and looks forward, seeing Gellert appearing in front of him again._

 _"I can set you free… Only I can set you free" he whispers, moving closer and capturing Albus' lips in a kiss._

 _Albus instantly melts, forgetting about the collar, the chains, the despair. He keeps his harms down, he keeps his legs firm in place, he stops tugging on the collar, and answers to the kiss desperately._

 _"I can set you free" Gellert whispers, pulling away from the kiss and dragging his nails down Albus' back. "I can set you free…"_

 _"I can set you free…"_

Albus opened his eyes, feeling his heart racing as he looked up at the ceiling of his dormitory, breathing quick and uneven for a few seconds. Then, he closes his eyes and makes himself calm down, feeling his stomach turning and twisting, making him feel sick.

After he calms himself down, he opens his eyes again and lifts his hand slowly to his lips, touching them and letting out a quiet, shaky sigh.

Only after that he checks for his neck, finding nothing.


	14. Little group of friends

The weekend came around quicker than ever. When Albus last checked, he was silently worrying over his tests, prefect duties and his trainings for the Triwizard Tournament, all in the same morning. He had even woken up early in a Saturday to do what he hadn't been able to do the rest of the week.

Although it did not mean he was free from doing what he didn't want to do. Around ten in the morning, he was tackled in a hug that left him breathless. He groaned, recognizing the cologne immediately, and wiggled himself out of the hug.

"Aberforth let me go" he groaned, standing up and pushing his little brother away. Aberforth laughed and stood in front of Albus, grinning from ear to ear. Albus relaxed once he was out of his brother's arms, but smiled at his affection. "Can I help you with anything Abe?"

"You can actually, by ditching all of these duties and coming with me and Elphias to Hogsmeade today" he said, waving his wand and magically making everything over the desk Albus organized and in a neat pile. "You've been working non stop for two weeks already. Time to have fun!"

"I- Aberforth, I told you not to use your magic on my stuff" Albus groaned and waved his own wand, every paper moving in the pile to its rightful place. "I don't want to go to Hogsmeade, I have so many things to do! I'm too busy Abe, you know that."

"Too busy to have fun with your brother on a Saturday?" Aberforth frowned, tilting his head. "You're always out with that companion of yours, but when your brother asks something, you can't do it?"

"Aberforth, he studies with me, of course we are always together" Albus rolled his eyes and then turned to face his little brother. "Who exactly is coming to Hogsmeade with us?"

"Just you, me and Elphias. You can invite your companion friend if you'd like. It's something to take your head out of the books for a change" Aberforth said, smiling and poking Albus' arm. "Please? We just want to talk to you, have a butterbeer with you…"

"Only if you promise me not to drink" Albus said immediately, frowning. "You get insufferable when you drink Abe."

"Fine" Aberforth groaned and then turned towards the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. "Elphias and I will wait you in the entrance of the castle. Go find your new friend or just come alone. See you in a bit Alb."

Aberforth left the dorm, and Albus sighed, smiling at his brother before waving his wand and sending all the papers to the prefect's room. He rushed upstairs to change, putting on his favourite shirt and shoes before putting on the Hogwarts robe and running down again, adding a few galleons to his pockets in case Aberforth wanted something.

Then, he headed to the champion's room, where he knew Gellert was staying.

He made his way to the common room with his own key. Looking around, he found the place to be extremely cosy. Although they had had it for a little over five days, he still hadn't entered the place.

He wasn't sure which of the three doors his own key opened, so he checked one by one, finding out that his key opened the middle door. Albus smiled, opening the door to look inside and gasping at how wide the room really was. A comfortable bed, the walls were yellow with details in red, his sheets had the Gryffindor symbols in them, there was a desk, a closet, the floor was fluffy, the lights were dim and cosy, and there was even a little fireplace.

It was incredible, if he really thought about it. He needed to bring Aberforth there are some point.

After checking the room out, he closed the door and locked it behind him, looking around at the common area. A fireplace, a few couches, fluffy pillows, wooden floor, a nice neutral brown on the walls, a large desk for studying and eating… It was very fancy, he couldn't lie.

Shaking his head, Albus turned towards the first door, wondering if that was Gellert's room. He walked over slowly, and knocked, pressing his lips together as he waited. Then, the door opened, and Jeanne put her head out while someone laughed behind her.

"Yes?"

"Oh Jeanne" Albus mumbled, pinks turning slightly pink. He could see her shoulders through the crack, and he was sure she was not wearing anything behind the door. "S-sorry, I thought this was Gellert's room."

"No, it's over there" she said, smiling politely. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Y-yes! To Hogsmeade! Do you… Do you want to come?" he asked, shakily, feeling both nervous about asking and wondering if there would be any problem with Elphias and Aberforth. She smiled and nodded.

"The little town down the Hogwarts' path? Yes, I've always wanted to go" she said, content. "Bella and I will be getting out in a second. Wait for us?"

"S-sure" he nodded and smiled. "I will go call Gellert. Excuse me."

He turned away and she closed the door. Sighing, he walked to the third door and knocked, waiting patiently outside.

 _"Coming!"_ came the muffled voice from inside. After a few seconds, the door opened, and steam came out of the room, followed by Gellert with a towel around his waist and a very wet hair. "Albus! Hey!"

Albus looked at him surprised and felt his cheeks burning once more, but remained his eyes stuck to Gellert's.

"Caught you in a bad time?" he asked, trying to lighten up the situation for himself, because Gellert seemed extremely comfortable. He chuckled and looked down at himself, and Albus followed for a second before looking up again, face burning hot.

"No way! I was about to change!" he said, looking up again and waving his hand. "Come in! Do you need anything?"

"I… actually I came to invite you to go with my brother and I to Hogsmeade, the little town near Hogwarts" he explained. "My best friend is coming too. And Jeanne. We are going to drink something, have a chat, maybe buy some sweets… If you want to come."

"It sounds fun" Gellert said, seeming to think for a moment before shrugging and nodding. "Sure. Just allow me to change. Get inside, you don't want to wait out there alone" he chuckled and took Albus' robe, pulling him inside the room and closing the door. Albus went with barely no hesitation, but once inside he almost froze. Luckily, the room was very decorated, so he busied himself by looking around while Gellert did whatever he was doing to change.

The room was neat. The walls were a dark red that didn't bother the eyes, almost brown. The bed was fancy, also with red sheets, and the Durmstrang symbol the same way his own had the Gryffindor symbol. Gellert's room had more closets and drawers and shelves, and they were already filled up with stuff from what Albus could see. There were also some paintings on the walls from different European sights and next to his bed, there was a little nightstand with what seemed to be a music box.

Albus sat down on the bed, next to the stand, and lifted his hand to touch it. It was made of silver, with beautiful precious stones engraved on the top, and some writings in gold that had to be in other language. When he was about to touch it, someone coughed, and he looked back, seeing Gellert all dressed up and ready to go.

He was not wearing the Durmstrang uniform. No, he was wearing all black clothes, with black shoes and a fancy silver collar around his neck.

"Lets go?" he asked, and Albus nodded, standing up and following him out of the room, but keeping in his mind to ask Gellert about the music box later.

"Boys? Are you ready?" someone asked as they walked out, and Albus looked over, seeing Jeanne and another girl standing by the common room's fireplace. He stared at the girl for a while, before he recognized her as the one that had winked to Aberforth in the presentation of the first day.

He smirked in delight, wondering what his little brother would think of this whole situation.

"Hello Bella. Jeanne" Gellert said, and they nodded to him. Albus smiled and walked closer.

"you must be Jeanne's girlfriend. I'm Albus Dumbledore" he said, offering his hand for a shake, and Bella giggled, taking it and shaking lightly.

"Bella Delacour, at your service sir" she said, leaning closer to Jeanne. The older girl chuckled at her girlfriend's polite ways and nodded.

"Lets go?"

"Yes, my brother is waiting" Albus waved, walking in front of the group. "Come along."

The four students walked out of the champions' common room and followed through the corridors of the castle all the way to the entrance, where Aberforth and Elphias were supposed to be waiting. And there they were, underneath the arch in front of the doors, talking to each other. Albus smiled, approaching them and tapping their shoulders.

"We are here" he said, nodding behind him to Gellert, Jeanne and Bella, who followed a few steps back.

Aberforth and Elphias looked at them, the second smiling politely and greeting everyone. Aberforth, however, had his eyes stuck in Jeanne and Bella's intertwined hands.

"Brother, are you okay?" Albus asked, softly, as Elphias greeted the little group. Abe sighed, and shook his head.

"Life is so unfair" he mumbled, and Albus could only laugh at his little brother's misery.


	15. Trip to Hogsmeade

After meeting in the castle's entrance, the six students made their way down the path to Hogsmeade, where some other students headed to as well. They talked while walking, while the Hogwarts boys showed the other three some locations they had yet to visit inside and outside the school.

"Down that hill is the house of the magical creatures keeper" Aberforth said, pointing to a little shack by the side of the forbidden forest.

"And that is the Forbidden Forest, as you all must know, it is very famous" Elphias added, while Gellert, Jeanne and Bella looked at the woods with curiosity in their eyes.

"How… forbidden is it really?" Gellert asked, looking back at them and making Elphias chuckle.

"Very much so. But not extremely. It is complicated" he shrugged and looked back to the path down to the Hogwarts' front porch. "If it is discovered that a student is wondering around the forest, it is more likely they receive a week off because of the things they will go through inside than getting into actual trouble."

"Can we go there any day? Like a Saturday or Sunday that everyone is free?" Bella asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity. "I would love to see these woods, the creatures in it…"

"Yeah, I think we can manage that" Aberforth said, looking to the older students, both which rolled their eyes at him.

"We can walk around it but we don't advice going inside" Elphias said, shaking his head.

"That being said, there is nothing we can do to stop you from coming" Albus added, following down the path and making everyone follow him quicker all the way down to the porch. And if we catch you going inside, we as Hogwarts students are inclined to follow and protect you, since we have a vague idea of what hides in the forest."

"So you're telling me that you would go, but against your will?" Gellert asked, smirking, and chuckled dryly at him. "That is an excuse if I ever saw one."

"Simple and honest truth" Albus replied, following forward in front of the group and being followed by the rest to the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade.

The trip itself to the little village was nice and pleasant. The six of them made some adjustments to be able to fit all in the same carriage, and soon, they left to Hogsmeade, looking around at the beautiful summer sights. The fields were filled with grass, everything was green and warm, and soon the flowers would begin to bloom.

"So tell me, Hogsmeade is what exactly?" Jeanne asked, looking around and seeing the little collection of houses down the hills of Hogwarts' castle.

"It is a commercial town" Aberforth said, pointing to the long, black houses in the distance. "It is connected to Hogwarts, so any student that needs anything specific that the castle can't provide can come all the way down here and buy it for themselves. There is ever a wand shop in case someone gets theirs broken."

"What else is there? Clothes shops?" Bella asked, smiling. "I would love to buy a Hogwarts uniform as a souvenir!"

"That… is a strange request, why would you want to buy a uniform as a souvenir?" Elphias asked, and she giggled, shrugging her shoulders.

"I find your robes particularly fancy" she explained, reaching out and taking Albus' in her hand, fiddling with it. "They look so warm and they are so… wizard like."

"And what house would you buy?" Gellert asked, although he didn't really seem interested in the whole conversation. Bella hummed, and tilted her head.

"Hufflepuff" she nodded, and leaned on Jeanne. "Not only they are the nicest people around and have the best house values, their rich yellow is also one of the prettiest colours. No offense boys."

"None taken" Albus assured, smiling. Aberforth chuckled.

"That's because you don't know anything about Gryffindor. We are clearly the best house of all" he said, loud and proud, while Elphias and Albus shook their heads.

"Don't mind little Abe, he is a Gryffindor by heart" Elphias assured, ruffling the younger Dumbledore's hair. "What about you Jeanne? What is your favourite house?"

"I like Gryffindors" she said, receiving a little 'yes' from Aberforth. "I take a lot of value from bravery and loyalty, which are, from what I know, the house's focus. Aside from that, you seem to be more… complete in a way. All the other houses seem very stereotyped, while here I look at three completely different Gryffindor boys."

"Well, in that you are correct" Elphias agreed. "The other houses are usually very well typed. Gryffindor is more of a, accept all situation. Not as much as Hufflepuff, of course, but in Hufflepuff everyone is so different that they all seem the same. Godric Gryffindor admired several qualities, and therefore, his students have most of what the other houses have as well. There are the smart ones, like Albus here, and the cunning folk, very much like Aberforth, although he doesn't like being called that. I would put myself more on the Hufflepuff side. Loyal until the end of time."

"What about you Gellert?" Jeanne asked, and all eyes turned to the Durmstrang boy, who had been staring into the distance for quite a while now. He turned to face her, and frowned. "What house you like best?"

"I don't know enough about the houses to choose my favourite" he said, honestly, and then crossed his arms. "But I believe… that the one that comes closer to what I envision is Slytherin, so I guess I would have to choose it."

"Slytherin is the worst house" Aberforth grumbled, and Albus was quick to slap his arm, frowning deeply.

"Don't talk like that. It's mean" he mumbled, and looked back at Gellert, who had an amused smile on his lips.

"Listen, I know they are seen as the bad guys, but maybe it's in my blood you know? Being bad" Gellert teased, making the rest of the students laugh, specially at his impersonation of a snake by the end of the phrase. Aberforth didn't laugh, he just looked at Gellert with furrowed eyebrows.

"Seems like a Slytherin alright" he mumbled, and the others laughed again, long enough not to realize the intense glare the two boys sent to each other.

After another half an hour of travel, they finally reached Hogsmeade. Hopping out of the carriage, they looked around and both Elphias and Albus stood in front of the group, calling their attention.

"Listen everyone. Hogsmeade is extremely crowded and easy to get lost" Elphias began.

"So in case we lose one another, our meeting spot is by the entrance" Albus continued, smiling and pointing to a little tree by the arch.

"For now, lets walk around so you can see the stores, and then we can stop for lunch in Hog's Head!" Elphias finished, nodding for them to follow. Aberforth rushed forwards, smiling widely and standing next to Albus. Gellert walked right behind, with the two girls following behind him, their arms linked as they talked about the stores as they walked past them.

Albus felt relaxed already.

Eventually, after a long walk through the whole village and a few stops in certain shops, they reached the end of Hogsmeade. Upon reaching the end, they got close to some woods, and Jeanne furrowed her eyebrows, walking forward.

Elphias and Albus looked at each other worried before following, and Aberforth and Gellert came right behind.

"What is that?" Jeanne asked as they reached what seemed to be an abandoned house, old and falling apart, with a large fence all around it. Aberforth, excited, rushed next to her and held onto the fence.

"That is called the Shrieking Shack" Aberforth said, looking back at Jeanne and Bella, who approached them slowly. "People that live in Hogsmeade say that every now and then, you can listen to someone shouting from inside…"

"But what's in there that screams?" Bella asked, looking between him and the house. "Is it a ghost or some type of magic creature? Can no one help it? Whatever it is?"

"Many have said that once inside, the person goes crazy or never returns" Elphias said, moving closer as well and frowning at the sight of the house. "It is truly a cursed place."

"Is it?" Gellert asked, suddenly, his voice low as he approached Albus, both of them a little far away from the group. Albus looked at him, and he stared back. "Is it really cursed?"

"No one knows for sure" he whispered back, not wanting to call attention to their conversation. "People haven't been inside for ages… and the headmaster has no interest in removing it from here, since it is some type of touristic attraction."

"Must be great for the Dead's Night" Gellert chuckled and walked away, back towards the town. "hey group! I'm hungry!"

"Oh so am I" Bella whined, taking Jeanne's hand and pulling her away from the fence. "forget this creepy house, lets get something to eat."

"Lets go to Hog's Head! It is the only good food around here" Aberforth called out, running after them and leaving both Albus and Elphias behind. Elphias approached his friend and smiled, tapping his shoulder.

"Enjoying yourself Alb?" he asked, with honest curiosity, and Albus looked at the group in front of them before smiling.

"Yes… I believe I am" he nodded, and began walking. "Come on. I am dying to eat some pork today."

"Well, it is their best dish."


	16. Hog's Head and Honeydukes

"So, allow me to show you my favourite spot in all Hogsmeade!" Aberforth said as they approached the very busy and very old looking restaurant in the middle of the village. He pointed to the hog's head in the entrance and grinned. "Hog's Head!"

"The restaurant?" Gellert asked, tilting his head and nodding. "Do they only sell hog meat in there?"

"Nah, they have everything you could have asked for and more" Aberforth said, walking inside and nodding for them to follow. Elphias and Albus stayed behind, amused by the youngest wizard's excitement. He began telling what he knew about the place, leading them to a large table that would fit the six of them, while the other two gryffindors simply chuckled silently in the back.

"I never understood his love for this place, if I'm being honest" Elphias whispered, extremely amused, and Albus chuckled, leaning closer to his friend.

"It is because the owner always let him pet the goats. You know, my brother and his affection for goats is something else" he explained, and Elphias let out a laugh that was heard by the others, making them all turn to face the two friends. Albus waved them to keep going, not to worry about it, but Gellert kept his eyes on them for a little longer before turning his attention back to guided tour Aberforth was providing.

After some time, they finally reached the table and sat down, the three Hogwarts students at one side, and the other three on the opposite.

"I think we should ask for a round of butterbeer for everyone here, since Gellert, Jeanne and Bella have never tasted it before" Aberforth suggested, but Albus was quick to send him a glare.

"You are not going to drink today, Aberforth, we agreed on that" he said, firmly, and Abe huffed while Elphias, who unluckily sat between the two brothers, simply chuckled.

"I will go with a butterbeer myself. What do you three want?" he asked politely to the other three, who looked around, and then back at him.

"I'll go for some butterbeer as well" Jeanne said.

"I want some pumpkin juice. I've heard they are deliciously sweet" Bella said, smiling widely.

"Firewhiskey" Gellert said, and then tilted his head. "And then some butterbeer."

"Hm… Gellert, I don't think they sell firewhiskey to students" Albus said, frowning, but Aberforth smirked, standing up.

"Unless you are friends with the owner. Don't worry, I got you covered" he said, excitedly, and Albus tried to call him out but he had already run off towards the bar. Albus sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and fixing his glasses.

"He will never learn" he mumbled and shook his head. "Anyway, do you want a menu to choose what you'll order?"

"Seems good" Jeanne agreed, and Albus waved his wand, making three menus appear in front of them. Each student picked one, eyeing the options slowly.

"Oh, they have meat-free meals! Amazing" Bella whispered, nodding to herself. "I know what I want. Have you decided Jay?"

"I think I'll go with… the turkey leg with potatoes" she nodded, smiling at Bella. "Are you going with the vegetable stew?"

"You know me so well!" Bella exclaimed, pulling Jeanne by the arm, giving her a quick peck and then laying her head on her shoulder. "I considered the vegetable sandwich but the stew sounds more… cosy."

"I'll go with the ribs" Gellert said, putting the menu down and smiling at Albus, who sat in front of him. "What about you and Elphias?"

"Oh, we will share the pork steak" he said, pointing to the dish in the menu just as Aberforth returned, followed by floating drinks.

"A round of butterbeer for everyone!" he said contently, waving his wand with a whispered spell and making the drinks go to their assigned owners. "A pumpkin juice for the pretty lady" he added, and the small bottle went to Bella's hand "and a firewhiskey to the northern European" and the whiskey went to Gellert's hand.

"Are you really going to drink butterbeer Aberforth?" Albus asked, frustrated. "Hadn't we agreed on you not drinking today?"

"Yes, but… it will be only one I promise" he said, picking his glass up and grinning. "A toast for this wonderful day we are having!"

"A toast!" Bella agreed excitedly, and they all raised their glasses, the last ones being Albus and Gellert, who shared a look before Albus sighed and tapped his glass to everyone else's.

Then, they asked for their dishes, and continued to lunch with a nice conversation in the air, laughs that became louder and louder at every round of butterbeer, and the sharing of the bill although the Dumbledores insisted in paying because they had been the ones to invite the others for the little gathering.

Still, Albus was glad they had offered to share, because that would be a great way of keeping the money his mother had separated for them.

And it also meant he could buy an extra chocolate frog and all flavour beans package for Aberforth when he wasn't looking.

After eating their lunch, they next stop was precisely the most known candy shop of all England: Honeydukes. As they walked to the entrance, many children wondered in and out of the store, most of them with a huge bag of candies, and a lollipop in hand. The group of friends walked inside, feeling a little dizzy from both the amount of people inside and the alcohol they had consumed, although out of all of them, Bella was the one that seemed drunker despite of not drinking anything.

"Oh mon Dieu! This store is amazing!" she squealed, looking around in delight and laughing at everything that was happening around her. There were chocolate frogs jumping around in a container, children complaining about their all flavour beans, and some magical sweets that none of them even understood. A little girl came running by Bella with her teeth all sharp like fangs, complaining to her mother that she had eaten a 'dragon candy' without thinking about the consequences.

There were so many products to see, some new ones to try, and the three non-Hogwarts students seemed amazed.

"I had never seen a candy store like this" Gellert whispered, a little more amazed than usual because of the alcohol in his system. He took a little chocolate broom, and watched as it struggled inside the box where it was locked in. "This is fascinating…"

"It is even more fascinating if you partner it up" Albus said, walking behind him and startling the younger boy, that gasped before turning around and sighing.

"Albus, you scared me" he said, grumpily, and then looked back at the broom. "What do you mean, partner it up?"

"It is a quidditch broom" he explained, and nodded to the rest. "If you buy seven brooms, they perform a little quidditch match for you before you eat it. They are actually meant to be bought in seven, because if you buy one, it will try to fly away" he chuckled. "And unlike the chocolate frog, the chocolate broom's spell only leaves it after the first bite, or after the quidditch presentation is over."

"Holy… Albus this is the most amazing thing I have ever seen" Gellert whispered, holding the broom's case carefully. "I want one."

"I can buy one for you, if you'd like" Albus chuckled, enjoying the amusement and childish tone in Gellert's voice. Gellert's eyes seemed to shine at that, and he tilted his head.

"You would buy one for me?"

"Sure, it's only twelve sickles each" he chuckled. Gellert looked at him with a surprised expression and then nodded, handing him the shaking broom box. Albus took it, smiling, and Gellert smiled back.

"No one has ever bought sweets for me before. That's very nice" he said, ever so softly, and Albus felt his heart warming up before he shook his head and tapped his shoulder gently.

"My pleasure Gellert. You can keep looking around, I need to buy some more things" he said, and walked to the side, leaving Gellert to go after the frogs and all flavour beans. As he looked around, he saw Elphias and Aberforth discussing the absurd prices of the colour-changing lollipops, and both Bella and Jeanne tasting some sweets they didn't know by feeding each other the samples. He smiled contently, and grabbed what he wanted before going to pay, without anyone noticing, just so he could keep the surprise. Then, he used a spell to expand his pocket for a few hours and threw it all in there, to be hidden from sight.

After another hour or so, they decided to leave, just so they could walk a little more around the town and then return to the castle and finish off their day by doing homework for the next week.

It had been a good idea, to come to Hogsmeade. Albus would have to thank his brother later.


	17. The Dumbledore Sister

They reached Hogwarts when the sun was setting and the night was making itself known. The alcohol by then had settled in their systems, so everyone felt fine and maybe a little giggly. They returned just in time for supper at the main hall, and all six students sat by Gryffindor's table, attracting the attention of the other students around the hall.

"So" someone said, suddenly, as they sat down next to the group "you are all friends now? The champions?"

Albus took a moment to realize that who was talking to him was none other than Finick Pettigrew, one of the most disposable Gryffindor students to ever exist. He was from Albus' year, but for some reason, had targeted his aggressive words and behaviour towards Aberforth since he had arrived at Hogwarts.

"And who are you exactly?" Jeanne asked before Albus or Aberforth could say anything, her eyebrow arched. He chuckled and slid closer to her, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Finick Pettigrew, my lady."

"If I were you, I would wash that hand with acid" Aberforth said, disgust clear in his voice, and Albus sighed at the comment, knowing it would only make Pettigrew even worst. Jeanne chuckled and pulled her hand away from him, nodding.

"I sure will."

"Could you leave?" Gellert asked, lacking any sort of patience. "We were having fun and now everyone seems uncomfortable around you, whoever insignificant being you are."

"How dare you speak to me like this, Durmstrang boy?!" he growled angrily, and Gellert raised his eyebrow.

"I'm a champion too you know? Also, this is a champions only invited group. If one of us doesn't want you here, you're not welcomed to stay. And apparently, none of us three want you here."

"Finick, just leave" Albus sighed, rubbing his nose at that whole conversation. Pettigrew turned to face him and chuckled.

"Oh right. You are a champion too, Albus. I forgot about that. Sorry, of course the headmaster's pet boy would win the part to the tournament."

"The headmaster has no saying in who participates Finick and you know that" Albus said, looking at him with a tired expression. "Just leave us alone. Go back to your friends."

"Oh sure, I will. I just wanted to say hello to the most beautiful ladies around" he winked to Jeanne and Bella, who respectively rolled her eyes and looked away. "But in any case, I really hope you win the tournament Dumbledore."

"Why?" Albus asked confused, and Pettigrew stood up, chuckling and looking at him.

"Maybe with that deed the ministry will allow your little squib sister to have some lessons here at Hogwarts. You know, so I could get to know her better."

He gave Albus a smirk and a wink that left him breathless and utterly disgusted, but before he could even process what had been said, Aberforth was on his feet, pointing his wand to Pettigrew and casting a spell out loud that sent the boy flying all the way down the main hall.

"No Aberforth!" Albus yelled, standing up as well as Pettigrew growled and pushed himself up with a smirk on his face. "He wants this, lower your wand right now!" he added, in an angry whisper not to call attention.

"But he-"

"Lower. Your. Wand" he said, firmly, and Aberforth huffed before lowering his wand and looking at him. Albus nodded, and nodded for him to sit down. Before he could, however, a new spell was casted, and Albus jumped over the table just in time to counter it with a protective spell, standing in front of Aberforth and looking at Pettigrew.

"Oh, so you know how to use your wand" Pettigrew said, getting into a combat position, and Albus narrowed his eyes. "Good, why don't we put your amazing abilities to the test, Dumbledore?"

"I will not fight you in the middle of the main hall, or anywhere else Finick. You both casted spells, and therefore you're even. Quit this nonsense."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I will have to take your wand with me to the prefect's room" Albus said, firmly, and lowered his wand. "You're just embarrassing yourself Finick."

"Albus, why don't we go?" Elphias suggested, with a nod from pretty much everyone else in the group asides from Aberforth, whom as usual seemed ready to fight.

"Yes, lets go" he agreed, nodding for the rest. Jeanne and Bella stood up first, then Elphias and Gellert, and the six of them walked out of the main hall with Albus constantly looking over his shoulder in case Pettigrew sent off another spell.

Once out, he sighed and rolled his eyes, putting his wand back in place.

"We should have battled him, now we look like cowards" Aberforth complained, looking at Albus, who simply shook his head.

"We need to avoid battles unless they are utterly necessary Abe. You know that. Besides he was doing that to provoke us. He wanted a reaction. If we give him what he wants, he will never stop."

"But-"

"I know" Albus smiled sadly at him and tapped his shoulder. "I know."

"Albus, excuse me" Gellert interrupted, stepping closer to the brothers. "Would you mind coming to the champion's common room today? I just wanted to talk to you and Jeanne about something I found out of the tournament."

"No problem" Albus agreed, and then smiled at Elphias and Aberforth. "See you two later. Abe, wait for me to return?"

"Um… sure" Aberforth nodded and walked away towards the Gryffindor tower with Elphias while Albus followed Gellert, Jeanne and Bella to their common room. Jeanne went ahead, and Gellert stood behind to talk to Albus as they walked.

"What did that guy want?" he asked, seeming worried, and Albus shook his head, dismissing it.

"He wanted to be the best student in the Gryffindor house, but he is reckless and sometimes very stupid. However, he is also very aggressive. Doesn't play fair. He tried to pick some fights with me before Aberforth came to Hogwarts, but decided he was an easier target to get a reaction from. I am usually impassive over his teasing and mockery."

"And… if you don't mind me asking" Gellert said, a little quieter now "what is a squib?"

"A squib is very much the opposite of a muggleborn" Albus said, looking at Gellert. "It is the child of two wizards that has no magic of their own."

"Oh" Gellert nodded and looked away. "So you have a… um… sister?"

"… yes" Albus said, seeing no point in lying about that. "She is not a squib, however. But many people seem to think she is. It is a long story, not worth telling."

"I see…" Gellert mumbled and looked forward at Jeanne and Bella. "Sorry. About the questions."

"It's fine" Albus shrugged it off. "It's also fine if you don't believe me."

"Oh no I do" Gellert assured, smiling at Albus. "Whole heartedly."

Albus looked at him and his heart skipped a beat again, for an unknown reason.

When they got to the champion's common room, Jeanne and Bella went straight to Jeanne's bedroom, and Albus stared at them confused before looking at Gellert.

"I thought you had something to tell us."

"I lied" he chuckled and nodded towards his bedroom. "Want to come inside? We can talk and everything, it is still very early."

"You have more questions to ask me?" Albus asked, curious, and Gellert nodded with a playful smile on his face.

"Only if you want to answer them, of course."

With a little thinking and a shrug, Albus walked into his room, and Gellert followed, closing the door and getting himself ready to ask some questions.

After all, he had plenty.

And most important, he was beginning to think he had finally found some clue of who had been filling up his dreams with magic words and extreme power.

With the bluest of eyes and the softest auburn hair.

Exactly as he had expected.


End file.
